The Bonds That Tie Us
by Out Live a Lie
Summary: "This makes no sense anyway, the Gillikinese Eminent I could understand, but the Eminent of Munchkinland?" It just seemed so...random. He wouldn't even have the title in all likelihood. Gelphie. AU. Booksical.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Gelphie story I said I wanted to finish by January on my Tumblr, I did finish it then, but I decided I wanted to proof read the whole thing before posting it. That way I can have a regular update schedule. ****Unfortunately the longer I have spent on this story, the less happy I am with it. However, I believe if there is at least one person out there who will read this, and enjoy it, than I have achieved something.**

**I have taken some (read as: a lot) of liberties, the main one being with the position of Eminent, the book suggested they (as in the Thropps) weren't well known outside Munchkinland and the term Eminent itself just means someone high in society, not someone with a unique station that everyone would know of. That and the books suggests G(a)linda's family is not as high up as she acts, I could ramble a while more but I'm sure you'll see the other liberties I've taken when/if you read my story. Hopefully you won't have to suspend you disbelief too far.**

**Please do inform me of any out of character-ness, in accuracies, mistakes, grammar problems, etc. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what I am doing wrong. ****Constructive criticism is always appreciated, or just plain old criticism.**

**Thank you for reading my rambles and making it this far.**

* * *

They had been greeted by a man of Munchkin stock with more hair on his chin then his head. With urgent motions he had quickly ushered them into a nearby carriage, which unlike their previous mode of transport, only had enough room for the three of them.

No more sharing. That was a plus.

Unfortunately, this also meant her options for discussion were limited. While before she could partake in some trivial exchange with her fellow passengers, now she had nothing to distract her but her own thoughts. And they were not particularly wanted, nor particularly comforting.

Though the downsides were somewhat balanced by the fact they were journeying as First class travellers, not now of course, but for the much longer stretch they had been – something her parents had spent a great deal of time saving up for. It brought Galinda some relief from the otherwise difficult and prolonged trip.

As she stared pointedly out of the window her thoughts wandered back to her University days, and all of the talk of extending the Great Gillikin Railway south. She only had a vague remembrance of it as she had always wished to visit the Emerald City. In spite of her dream, she had never wanted to travel for such long periods of time, as she currently was, so she had never gone.

Technically she had now been to the City, but there had been no time to explore, so she did not consider it as a trip. In the future, perhaps, she would get to visit it proper, likely when the transport there would be swifter.

Thinking of such things now? The journey had obviously taken its toll on her, more than she had thought.

Galinda tried to focus on the scenery, but aside from a few houses and farmsteads here and there, there was nothing of interest. The oddity that was the road had become lacklustre by now, though at some points she swore some of the bricks that made up the road were loosened, if not pried up completely. She recalled a friend she had met at University from Munchkinland (they had lost touch by now, something she was somewhat glad for), mentioning something about the road being pulled up. Apparently as some sign of rebellion. Was it by the Eminent? Or the general public? She could not fully recollect. Why were they even talking about such a thing in the first place? It seemed an awfully aware subject compared to their usual superficial topics. But the supposed damaged moved by in a blur, so easily it could have been a trick of her wearied mind. Her thoughts more so.

Lost in thought the surroundings distorted further still, now just a mass of dull green in the background as she inadvertently found her eyes drawn to her reflection. She raised her hand to rearrange a few curls, sighed and sat back, the seat squeaking annoyingly as she did so.

Her parents wanted what was best for her. That did not mean she was necessarily going to like what they thought was best, but she would have to learn to. Rightfully that lesson was supposed to have been drilled into her long ago. A stiff upper lip and all that other stuff. While it was true they wanted her to have the best she could in life, it was equally as true that they wanted what was best for the family.

And that is why she found herself in that cramped carriage, her ears annoyed with a faint buzzing.

They were colder than normal parents, she supposed, but only when with others. Others that were often even more indifferent. They had raised her to be as she was, to hide her true mind behind how the Upper, Upper classes behaved. A front, much like her home, the parts that were viewed by others extravagant, the other parts? Not so much. They were loving, forceful in some aspects, but still loving behind the closed doors of their home.

It was amazing really, that her parents had managed to arrange such a union.

She should have been pleased. There were many things she could and should worry about, and yet, foremost amongst them at that moment (as she spared a look at the hairy faced Munchkin) was the stature of the people. Not position wise, she already knew of that. No, she worried about their height. Childish perhaps, but it was preferably to her other worries. Her Ama insisted there was a difference between Munchkinlanders and Munchkins, which did little to settle her. That same friend from Munchkinland insisted she was a Munchkinlander but her height was even shorter than Galinda's own. She would hate if her Husband was to be shorter than her. What an embarrassment that would be! No matter his title or standing.

And even if he were to be taller, he was still a Munchkinlander. Her thoughts quickly spiralled deeper into the thoughts she wished to avoid. She had always been told to marry above her social station, to marry within her own country. Only a Gillikinese was worthy of a Gillikinese. But, as she thought to herself before, there must have been a reason for her parents to break such an integral rule of their society.

The buzzing sound that had been simmering in the background grew louder, irritating her ears further. She rubbed at the spot below her right ear in the hopes of relieving herself of the annoyance, only to realise the sound was a muted conversation between her Ama and the Munchkin opposite them. Her curiosity rising, she cleared her head and focused on the already on-going conversation.

"…but I feel I must inform you this family follows the tradition of matriliny. It is rather unusual for a title to travel down in such a way, I know." The Munchkin said clearly clueless to the numerous families she knew off – including her own – that had a title which was passed down the female line, and she, of course, already knew that particular piece of information. As well as a few others. Munchkins did have small minds, perhaps he had forgotten.

This time, however, the mention caused her to hesitate in her thoughts, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. If the title was passed to the females in the line, and her betrothed had two sisters, then that meant he would likely never inherit the title – which she was sure was the important factor her family would gain from their joining.

Were they banking on something happening to the man's older sisters? So power would be passed to him, or would it be to her? It was not within her capabilities to figure that one out. Not at present.

Basing their future on a possible accidental death – or two – was remarkably morbid. Especially for her parents.

But still, an Eminent of a country, even if the title was not for certain, was infinitely better than a Marquess, a Brevet or a Margrave. Or any of those other lowly titles.

_Always look on or for the brightside_, she reminded herself. Something her Ama had told her on many occasions past and present.

"Now if you don't mind me asking..." That tone of voice, edging towards a gossiping whisper, it was just like her Ama to be nosy. She knew it would happen. She could always tell with the woman. Truthfully she was surprised it had not occurred already when she was lost in her thoughts.

"Mister Genfee." The Munchkin supplied.

Her Ama gave a nod of thanks, but did not halt in her words to do so, instead ploughing on with whatever questions had been bubbling beneath the surface since they had met the Munchkin. Likely long before that too.

"Why did they pick Galinda here, I mean aside from the obvious reasons, not that they would be much aware of how she looks. I can't quite put my finger on it, bothersome thin'. I'm sure you've thought about it Dear – don't shake your head, of course you have."

Of course she had.

She did not know the full details (or any) of why the Eminent, or whoever it concerned, agreed to the marriage. Though she had a rather sure feeling it may have something to do with her family's, or rather her Uncle's, acquaintances in The Glikkus.

Her Uncle had strong connections with the Emerald mines and in turn the Great Gillikin Railway. Not that she knew the full extent of this of course, the conversations were awfully mundane and trying, she tended to tune them out in favour of something else.

Her Uncle was buried in his work and as such was both spouseless and childless. When he passed over, his shares would be left to his brother, her Father, of course. The connections could quite possibly allow a stronger claim to the land – if they were passed to certain influential people. The emeralds, as well, were an important resource and very valuable.

But, of course it was not her place to know about these types of things. And as such she banished the thoughts from her head as she unfurled her fan and gave it a wave.

Was it always this hot in Munchkinland?

Genfee replied with some rambling speech on what he, personally, believed. Which in other words meant nothing, and as such she tuned him out. There was no point wasting any more time on him.

She gave her fan another wave and puffed her cheeks out in a vain attempt to combat the rapidly growing stuffiness in the carriage. Fewer bodies should have stopped that happening, but perhaps the more confined surroundings did not do much to help.

Tugging at the side of the window showed it would yield no further from where it already sat, the small amount of air it allowed in was far too little. She folded her fan and dropped it to her lap in annoyance. Perhaps not the smartest of moves.

"...after all Master Shell is still at University. I –

"What?" Glinda's head snapped towards the chatting pair, her neck clicking painfully at the sudden movement.

"Oh, joined us again Duckie?"

"He's still at school." She was marrying a child? Why did they all have to leave her in the dark on that particular piece of information? That was one of the most important facts! Even more so than his heritage, and all that other foolishness. He was younger!

"Now you stop before you start over exaggeratin'. Don't go giving me that look – He's at _University_."

"He may as well be a child." Galinda huffed; she snapped her fan out once more to cover her face as she discreetly repositioned herself on the plush seat. It squeaking in protest once more.

"This makes no sense anyway, the Gillikinese Eminent I could understand, but the Eminent of Munchkinland?" It just seemed so...random, despite her theory on the matter. Not to mention rather unappealing.

He wouldn't even have the title in all likelihood.

It was a waste.

"Don't go poutin'."

He Munchkin paid no attention to her sulking, choosing instead to launch straight back into dull conversation with her Ama. His high pitched voice even more of an irritation to her sensitive ears.

* * *

They had moved from the underwhelming bricks to a dirt road, and now were making their uncomfortable way across cobblestones. Thankfully the sun had moved from its high position in the sky to one that meant less heat beating down upon the roof of the carriage. No less warmth within unfortunately.

The squat buildings that passed her window were quaint, if she were to stretch what qualified as quaint in her eyes. Greatly stretch.

"You won't be seeing the Eminent much of course, he's been unwell or so I heard, and then there's Master Shell's father, he tends to keep to himself."

A household of recluses? Well that would not be too bad, as long as there were enough people to wait on her properly; she had not had many (okay, she only really had her Ama) at home but had grown accustomed to having her room cleaned and food cooked for her.

They rolled to a stop not too soon after. Three taps sounded on the roof above them, echoing in the sudden silence.

"We're here." The Munchkin said, pointing out the obvious.

Galinda leant forward as shrewdly as she could manage in order to increase the range of things that she could see through the window. Unluckily, she caught sight of very little before Genfee opened the door.

The Munchkin jumped down, a surprising feat for such small knees, astounding her that they did not shatter under the impact. He stumbled his landing slightly, but brushed it off with the ease of someone used to embarrassment.

Genfee turned back, scraping the gravel beneath his heel. The Munchkin offered his hand for her and her Ama in turn, it made no difference to the step down, he may as well have let her use his head as a counterbalance instead, it was further up and would have lessened the drop more effectively.

Galinda brushed at her skirts, and spared only a passing glance at the driver who was stepping around to the back of the carriage.

There was little to see in the waning light besides the building, which seemed of an acceptable enough standard. A large balcony of white wood stretched above the main entranceway, giving the building a certain impressiveness that others often lacked. Though admittedly there were a lot of features tacked upon what would have been an otherwise very beautiful structure. The off-white stone that made up most of the outside walls was surprisingly bright and its texture shone well in the light. Galinda wobbled slightly when a sharp elbow dug into her ribs in a quick nudge.

"Stop admirin' the building and hurry up inside. I need a rest."

"We've been sitting down the entire journey." Galinda dropped her gaze from the building. Sometimes she just got carried away.

"Now, now, you know what I mean." Her Ama said with a smile which dissolved into a cough. Genfee hurried ahead as fast as his legs could carry him, holding one of the large doors open for them. Informing that they should go ahead and introduce themselves, their bags would be brought in shortly.

They carefully walked up the steps leading into the building. Galinda had long ago mastered the art of appearing calm and comfortable, even if beneath her built up exterior she was rather frightened. Terrifyingly anxious.

It swept over her suddenly, making her step tremble. She caught herself quickly, masking the show of nervousness, _My Ama is with me_, she reminded herself whenever her mask slipped. Her eyes flickered shut as she repeated the mantra, once they opened, and took in the entrance hall before them, the destructive feelings were put back into their vault.

Upon entering an Eminence's house she expected at least some kind of show, perhaps an announcement could be allowed to slide – she wasn't one for that outside of a large gathering, and even then was not keen on the practice – but even so, at least some sort of acknowledgement would have been gracious.

Instead, a Munchkin looking much like the first, stiffly introduced himself as the Concierge, before turning swiftly on his heel and rushing off outside.

Galinda must have let her frown settle back on her face as she felt her Ama's elbow nudging her once more. This time thankfully much softer.

"Is this really necessary Nanny? It's an unwelcome interruption to my studies."

Off to the side of the entrance hall stood a young and an elderly woman. In the shadow of the faux grand staircase they had not been noticeable straight away, and probably would not have been if it weren't for the young woman's contemptuous voice.

The elderly woman tsked noisily.

Of course a greeting was paramount lest these people wanted strangers wandering among them. The young woman's attitude forced Galinda to bite her tongue, she had experienced such treatment in the past, she knew how to handle it. A smile and a slight usually worked.

"Dearie if you keep reading that book you'll end up just like your Father, thick in the head."

Or the elderly woman could do it for her. Either way was fine.

Galinda put on her practiced smile as they approached the pair, inclining her head graciously "Galinda Arduenna, it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

She did not know who they were.

Through the process of elimination she figured one of them was likely one of the sisters. Probably not the old one. Unless that is why her parents did not view the older sisters as a potential problem, that or they did not consider the obstacles they could be to whatever their assumed goal was.

"This is my Ama." The woman in question beamed at them, "Ama Clutch." She swiftly added, they wouldn't want to call her Ama after all. Nor would she have or let them do so.

The old woman greeted them with a semi-toothless smile, though she seemed as if there was something much more important for her to be doing. Like knitting or something equally droll.

The girl looked to her clearly uninterested though she at least put on the pretence of manners; she seemed neat enough in a deep blue dress and carefully combed hair. Though very peculiarly she lacked any arms.

Galinda blinked, and all but gaped, then quickly realised how unflattering that expression was on her.

No arms?!

"This here's Nessarose." The woman patted the girl on the shoulder causing her to stagger slightly under the sudden weight. It was then Galinda noticed the older woman was supporting the girl, which did make sense considering. More sense than having no arms made.

Much more.

Galinda's smile remained in place even if she was more than a little disturbed by the girl's malformed body._ I hope to Lurline her brother is fully formed, at least in the visible parts._

Her train of thought was rudely cut off when the entrance hall was suddenly filled with the sound of muffled stamping. Galinda being naturally inquisitive, well more curious then inquisitive – she had never been _that_ inquisitive – turned her head towards the sound and saw a woman stomping along the top of the stairs. The woman spotted them, straightened up and walked down the stairs in a rather more calm manner.

As soon as the woman's feet touched the smooth floor of the hall she walked straight up to their small group, she gave her and her Ama a passing look before turning to the elderly woman, "Another one? I am not caring for another one."

And with that she marched off.

Galinda blinked, her expression completely unflatteringly again, feeling thoroughly baffled, and so very, very confused.

"Oh never mind her, the old sourpuss." The old woman said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I believe the term misanthrope is far more fitting." The new arrival shouted over her shoulder, her clear voice echoing through the hall.

"Now that can mean a lot of things –

A door slammed leaving Galinda wondering if what she had just witnessed was, in fact, not just a trick of the light. Or perhaps it could have been a hallucination brought on by travel exhaustion.

_Yes, a hallucination._ The awful journey had truly affected her delicate self. There was no such thing as green skinned people, there were red...she had never met one, but she had heard of their existence. But most certainly not green.

Her gaze wandered back to the armless girl.

Or perhaps not.

"Nanny'll just take Nessarose here back to her book, then I'll be back to show you to where you'll be staying."

"Thank you dear." Ama Clutch said as the old woman aided the armless girl out of the entrance hall. The young woman mumbling about how she cannot continue her studies if she does not have someone to turn the pages. Her complaints fading away as they left down a corridor to the left of the hall.

As soon as they were presumably out of earshot Galinda turned to her Ama with a screech, "Ama Clutch!"

"Oh don't be so theatrical Dear. It'll do you some good –

"And w–

– more than that University did. Those girls'll stab you in the back so much as look at you, you realise that don't you, of course you do. Don't think us Ama's didn't take notice of your tiffs."

"They were my friends; yes we had our fallings out. A lot of them I suppose. But that's what girls are like. What does this even have to do with what I was...whatever I was going to say?"

"You'd done a fair bit better if you hadn't been distracted by those fair-weather _friends_ of yours."

"I passed!" She blurted out far too loudly, her voice vibrating of the faux marble walls. Her cheeks began to burn, why did her Ama always bring up things that she rather not have brought up? Thank Lurline they were on their own. (Where were her bags?)

"Not well enough and you know it."

...That effectively halted her tongue. She could not say it was not true, she did feel – could she call it 'deep'? Regret for her time at University. At not doing everything to the best of her being. Of course even if she had done as well as she could have, she was not going to become a teacher, that was both beneath and out of her reach. All the degree would be was something she could have cheerfully, and slyly, boasted about at balls and parties on the arm of her husband. It would have gained her nothing in the end. Surely!

At least she was able to say she went to University, Crage Hall no less, (the even more esteemed Universities were still Male only, something that did bother her to an extent, but she understood why), and had passed with a Degree in Sorcery. She did not have to say which class that degree was.

Unable to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth in order to come up with a reasonable comeback for her Ama, she chose instead to fold her arms, turn her head and huff.

"Really! You should have grown out of that habit by now."

Footsteps and a thump indicated her luggage had arrived, but Galinda paid no attention to her items or the person who had brought them in so ungracefully, her hand tighten on the fan she only just realised she was holding. Her mind caught up with only one thought.

What in Lurline's name what had her parents gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda stared blankly at the unfamiliar white ceiling; the swirls of rough patterns dotted across its surface – in an apparent display of artistic endeavour – were enough to make her stomach churn with the onset of queasiness.

This was not home.

They had only stayed in one hotel, for just one night during their journey – which constituted as her only experience of the Emerald City – before they were on their way. She had awoken there, too, expecting to see the buttercup coloured ceiling of her own room. And, just as here, she was instead left disorientated and confused.

To think she could still get homesick at this age!

She sat up in bed, the thick sheets pooling around her waist. The room was admittedly far grander than her own back home, but even so it had taken her a surprisingly long time to fall asleep, in spite of the exhaustion brought on by travel.

Lacking in energy, and wanting to rest before properly meeting the…odd people who resided there, she had informed her Ama that she wished to go to bed early. Which, considering the time they arrived, was not too much of a bother, nor was skipping the evening meal. She had hoped for it to give her time to prepare, sadly that was not the case.

The door opened, but rather than her Ama a flustered maid was on the other side. The girl threw her hands up, muttered an apology in a thick accent and disappeared. The door hitting the frame hard, rattling an empty vase on the nearby dresser.

There was truly no need for her Ama to be there with her, but she was glad she had come, it would help her to settle down (as her parents had said), and of course it was always pleasant to have a friendly face to support her. She would have her own maid eventually, who would likely fill only the most basic parts of her Ama's role, but that could wait.

She would be completely lost without her.

And typically, that was when Ama Clutch chose to bustle her way in, jolting Galinda from her thoughts and almost over the edge of her bed.

"Up you get, can't have them thinkin' you're a layabout, can we?"

"You're too perky for this time in the morning," Galinda said in a little more than a grumble. Her Ama hurried to the wardrobe where she had hung Galinda's clothes the previous night, pushing them along the wooden rail with a grating shriek. How ghastly.

Galinda recognised the usually provoking action, and slipped out of bed to softly push her Ama to the side. She raked her eyes over the vibrant colours before gesturing to a light yellow one, then stepped back to patiently wait for her Ama to assist with clothing her.

Okay, perhaps there were other reasons she needed her Ama there. She was a…little useless with certain things. But only a _little_.

Ama Clutch set about her usual morning routine, aiding Galinda to step into her dress with practiced actions.

Surely once wed that was when she would have a maid of her own, and then poor Ama Clutch could finally retire after so many years of dedicated service. There was a sharp pang of sadness with that thought, Ama Clutch had always been by her side, it would be a terrifying experience to have her suddenly vanish, replacement or not. But, as she had thought only moments before, that could wait.

With a few sharp tugs, the ties on the back of her dress were secure.

"There, done." Ama Clutch said, giving her a pat on the back, "Off we go Duckie."

They left the room, Galinda purposely moving with slow steps. It was odd how nervous she felt; perhaps home sickness had a part to play. While the queasiness that had overcome her when she awoke had mostly vanished, the feelings that accompanied it had not. Being in an unfamiliar building, surrounded by unfamiliar people, probably played a large part. Larger than homesickness surely.

Somehow, Ama Clutch seemed to know where to go. Perhaps she had been given a tour after she helped her prepare for the night. Or perhaps old woman had some sort of sixth sense for these things.

How daunting it was to sleep in an unknown building. A building she would likely spend many of her days until her and her future spouse moved somewhere else. Somewhere tasteful. The City perhaps? At least then she would get to explore it proper.

Once they reached what she found out to be the Breakfast room, it became clear that they were the last to arrive.

True to the Munchkin's words from the previous day, there was no sign of the family's grandfather, or even father. Just the old lady and the two girls. The idle chatter in the room stopped, and they turned to her with differing looks, the armless girl with a tight – polite – smile, the Nanny with a dreary expression, and the green girl with a very brief look of disinterest.

_Well, not a trick of exhaustion then._

"Good day," Ama Clutch said brightly, seemingly blind to the looks sent their way. Or the looks of the people themselves. Or anything much for that matter.

Well, her Ama had always had a fairly strong dense streak.

Ama Clutch charged on into the room without even a blink of hesitation. Galinda – to avoid any embarrassment garnered from standing alone – followed her and took a seat within a matter of seconds, giving the wood grain of the table an annoyed glare as if it were to blame for her being forced to do something before she was ready.

A clock on the mantelpiece tick-tocked away as silence remained blanketed over the table. She was certain she could feel the weight of their appraising gazes on her. What right did _they_ have to judge her? She was _normal_.

A girl, who she was sure was the maid who charged into her room earlier, wheeled a trolley in and began placing the contents before them on the table.

Once the maid-come-server had pushed the trolley out with a series of squeaks, it did not take long for a conversation to begin and the gazes, for the most part, to lift.

The two Ama's, (was their Nanny considered an Ama?) chattered away to her left, leaving an air of great unease on the opposite half of the round table. Unfortunately she was seated next to the girl with the unusual skin, with the armless girl opposite.

She was positively surrounded! How was she going to eat?

Not that she had much of an appetite – unusual all things considered.

Curse her Ama for taking the other seat first, she would much rather listen to both of the old women's chatter in both wars than having to deal with…well. Them.

Her jaw tightened in her usual sign of rising ire.

Her gaze flittering around the table for a short moment before turning eyes to her Ama, who was paying her no mind.

She was suddenly reminded of an illness in the South that spread through touch, causing skin lesions and other disfigurements. Did the green girl have that?

No…that would be too rare, they were in the East, and if she did have an illness surely she would have been shut away. She was just being silly. Completely foolish.

Still...

She shuffled her chair to the left as slyly as she could, sparing a cautious glance to her right, yet not quite meeting the faces of either of the girls.

"It's not contagious."

Galinda's movements froze at the low, contained voice. Her eyes darted to the hawk-faced woman, but the green woman's gaze was firmly focused upon her sister.

How had she known?

Galinda cleared her throat, and forced herself to look at the woman straight on, "The chair was on a lump in the rug, I was moving it into a more comfortable position."

Why she lied, she could not say? It's not like she needed to stay on good terms with the sisters. Of course if they did stay on good terms until their brother returned, it would make the short time she was staying there a bit less burdensome.

The green girl lifted a spoon of – Galinda finally glanced down at the food placed before her – porridge. Really? Could they not manage a selection of fruit, or something similarly palatable? Or... where was she? She returned her gaze upwards; the older sister was feeding the younger.

"Should your Nanny not be doing that?" It was none of her business really, and she did not care if the Green one's food went cold, she just wanted something to break the silence between the three of them. Something to help her feel more comfortable, or as comfortable as she could be all things considered. It would be easier to at least put forward the pretence of getting along with them.

The older sister seemingly paid her no attention. Instead, the armless girl spoke in a delicate voice contrasting with her words from the previous day;

"They're too engrossed in conversation." She turned her head towards her sister, "It still needs more sugar, Elphaba."

"Of course." The elder sibling complied without as much as a roll of her eyes. Completely obedient, in complete contrast to the attitude Galinda had seen her display over the few moments they had been in one another's presence the day before.

The ticking of the clock seemed disturbingly loud.

Another thing that was none of her business was the way the younger sister treated the older; still, she could not help wrinkling her nose at it. Though, she _was_ green and had a very strong distaste for even the most simple of manners, and everything else from what she had seen. In truth if _she_ were related to someone like that, she would most likely treat them the same way. What else could such an embarrassment be good for?

In spite of this thought she noticed the bridge of her nose remained crinkled.

She raised her spoon, lifting it partway from the bowl and tilted it, the contents landing with an unpalatable _splat_.

Porridge was for the poor and the old, such a house should surely be able to afford something much better. Then again, with the way they attempted to appear impressive without spending the money required, it should have been telling.

Though, she was one to talk.

A nudge to her side jarred her from her thoughts, causing the spoon to slip from her fingers, landing messily in the bowl. Her now free hand shooting to press into her side.

"Don't play with your food."

"Ama!" Galinda yelped, staring in horror at the thick grey globs that now decorated the front of her dress.

She heard a snort from her right. She shot a glare in that direction, though it was registered by neither sister.

Galinda pushed herself back from the table, the chair, this time, catching on a real lump in the rug, "Ama, I need to change."

Ama Clutch shook her head with a smile in place, and followed suit, "Good thing I finished my breakfast."

Her Ama spared a moment to share some words with the occupants of the table, but Galinda heard none of it. She was already halfway out of the door.

* * *

"Be careful this time Duckie, I don't quite fancy changin' your clothes again today." Ama informed her as they stood outside the door to her temporary room, Galinda remaining firmly in place as she turned to her Ama.

"You shouldn't have nudged me," Galinda responded with a jutted out bottom lip. Ama Clutch responded with a shake of her head, before waving her comment off with her usual smile.

"First impressions have come and gone. I don't quite want your parents havin' a fit at me for lettin' you mess all this up." Ama Clutch remained smiling despite her words, and gave her shoulder a solid pat, "Let's try again, they don't seem bad people."

Galinda gave an undignified snort.

"Not bad at all. You don't even know them." In spite of her Ama's reminder, Galinda gave a few brief moments over to irritation before calming herself, her fists balling for a moment. Her Ama was right, she always was. Mostly.

_It will be easier_, she reminded herself for the nth time in the last two days. _It will make my time here easier._

"I'll…" she paused to draw in a large breath, realising it in one long stream, "…try Ama."

Another pat to her back sent her moving forward down the corridor. The morning meal was long over by now. Her stomach rumbled at just the reminder. So they would have to find the sisters. Try again. Galinda supposed skipping her meal did have a positive in that she could see more of the building, and it shortened the amount of time she had to share with those…oddities.

Even so, she still had a promise to keep. And she always kept her promises to her Ama, or at the very least, tried her hardest to do so. Even if there were obstacles in the way.

They found the three women in the Sunroom at the side of the house. The Nanny aiding the younger sister – Nessarose was it? – with reading a black bound book. A bible? Perhaps that had something to do with the studies she was referring to the previous night.

Who in their right mind would chose to _study_ a bible?

The Green One sat further in the corner, she too pouring over a book. Judging from its appearance it was not a bible, which was a sudden relief, for a moment Galinda had a dreadful feeling that she was surrounded by religious nuts.

As they took a seat opposite Nessarose and their Nanny, Galinda's attention was caught by the sunlight glinting of something near the ground.

Shoes.

Jewelled shoes to be exact.

They could not afford proper food but they could afford such iridescent shoes!

Galinda's brow dropped lower, _the cheek of some people._

Observing them now she saw the younger sisters clothes were of reasonably good make, the older sister's however…

She could not blame them really. Good clothes could distract a person from the wearer's lack of arms for a moment or so, but to distract from such skin would take a lot more than that.

Still, they could still have spent the money on better food.

Her parents would have ensured to do so, especially for guests. Food could be an important part of first, and overall, impressions.

"Sorry 'bout our abrupt departure before, Galinda here can get pretty wound up 'bout her clothes."

The armless girl's forehead crinkled for a moment, looking up reluctantly from her book. Their Nanny on the other hand seemed more than a little pleased at the interruption, judging by the look of relief in her eyes.

"Understandable I suppose," Nessarose agreed, her lips pressed thinly, "People often take great care of their appearance, though it does often contradict the teachings –

_Hypocritical_, sprang up in Galinda's mind, though she chose not to voice the thought.

"Doesn't surprise me."

Nessarose closed her eyes, sighing at the voice coming from the corner of the room.

"People like that always behave oddly."

"I am here." Galinda snapped, and even with that sharp edge to her words, the green woman did not bother to look up from her book.

She could at least acknowledge her when speaking down to her.

Her gaze narrowed, but there was still no reaction from the green woman, not even the tensing of shoulders under the weight of her eyes.

That is until the oddity snickered at her.

With everything else that had occurred that day Galinda felt something snap. For the second time that day she shot to her feet, taking a few steps towards the source of her ire, her vision tunnelling to the rude monstrosity.

How _dare_ she laugh at her! If anything it was _her_ who should be laughing at the creature!

Apparently taking her movement as a threat, the green woman carefully closed her book, placing it on a side table and stood, approaching until she was standing a mere foot or so from her.

Galinda's expression smoothed into one of surprised for a split moment when she found she had to crane her neck upwards to solidly meet the woman's eyes.

"You are bizarrely tall for one of Munchkinlander descent." She tried to snarl, but it came at sounding far too airy, coloured with shock.

"You're bizarrely short for one of Gillikinese descent." The woman countered, her voice still low and practiced.

"I will have you know I am of a pure lineage. As all good Gillikinese are." _Unlike you inbred fools._

"Ah, inbreeding. That could possibly explain it." It was as if she had heard her silent insult.

"I-inbre– What? How dare you!" Galinda practically stamped her foot in indignation, "And what exactly are you? Have you even so much as looked in a mirror?"

How could she move about so freely, as if she were just a normal person? As if there was nothing wrong. There was no weight of grief or depression upon her shoulders. If it was Galinda who was afflicted (Lurline forbid) she would hole herself up somewhere, and definitely cover up. Unlike the woman in front of her, who appeared to have no qualms about baring her arms or the rest of her skin.

She did not seem affected by Galinda's words, just as she had presumably been unaffected all the times before when the words came from others.

"Or maybe there's some Dwarf blood in you, Gillikin is rather deeply connected to The Glikkus."

"How dare you imply I am the product of some affair with a slave. A Dwarf slave of all things!"

"I did not imply that. You inferred. Besides I feel I need to inform you the Dwarfs working in the mines of The Glikkus are criminals. Or so they say. Maybe there are some remnants of a brain in that head of yours."

"You are the rudest person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"I merely state my thoughts to a person's face rather than their back."

"I-I..." Galinda would hate to admit she was stumped. But she was stumped. No comeback came to her mind, it being too clouded with a suffocating anger. She had just lost an argument. She never losses arguments!

Turning to the chattering elderly women, who acted oblivious to the outburst that had just occurred, and the girl whose face showed this was nothing new or unexpected, Galinda spoke perhaps a bit too harshly, "Ama Clutch, I would like to go."

The woman turned from her conversation and, despite looking rather despondent, bid goodbye to the room as cheery as ever, and followed after Galinda as she strode away from the oddities with her head held high.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft pat on the arm forced Galinda's lip back to its proper place. It wasn't as if it was her fault it jutted out when her emotions ran too high.

…Or when she sulked.

"Hiding in this room like that." Her Ama paused to tut, "Galinda, I thought you stopped that when you were a wee one."

"I didn't fancy spending more time with them." She responded as if it were completely obvious, and completely acceptable. Which it was. Of course.

"It can be brushed away the evening we got here, but yesterday'll be much harder to explain."

She walked to the window with heavy steps, not even absorbing the sight it looked out on, but frowning at the view regardless.

"And eating in here too. What will your parents think if this goes belly up?" Her Ama hacked out a cough, "If it ain't already."

Her unfocused gaze eventually drew her reflection to some semblance of clarity before her. Her brow furrowed, and the lines by her eyes deepening at the sight. If she continued like this she would age far beyond her years.

"I don't suppose they would know for a while." How long would it take mail to travel from there? Quite judging from how…in the past they were, it would likely take an age or more, "I could be back before news reached them."

Her Ama made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, one that said 'I don't get paid enough for this'. It was quite common to be honest, as were her complaints of a less than average pay. Finally Galinda regain some focus and turned her back to the window.

"We're going down there today, and heaven help us, you will at least try." She jabbed a podgy finger in Galinda's direction, "Like we said."

Try to get on. Hadn't she already told herself that was what she needed to do? Told herself repeatedly? Promised her dear Ama!

Galinda gritted her teeth, a muscle in her jaw straining. Her anger directed at no one besides herself.

Though she would not be this way if not for _them_…

Her eyes fluttered shut, as she drew in a deep breath, which she exhaled slowly. Her nostrils flaring briefly as her expression relaxed, the tension visibly leaving her body.

She had to make up for the previous day. Perhaps she could blame her behaviour on travel exhaustion or homesickness. Perhaps her Ama had already done that for her, despite what she had said prior regarding her behaviour being difficult to explain. That was just like her Ama, encouraging her to do something just to prove she could, when she had already done it in advance. Just in case she could not get Galinda to do it. Though she always managed to do so.

Still. The gall of them. Especially the Green One. Accusing Galinda of having Dwarfen blood. Really.

"Now you did bring it on yourself yesterday."

"Ama!"

"Just try Duckie, just try." She continued, completely ignoring Galinda's shrill screech piecing the air. It faded into nothingness just as quickly as it appeared.

Galinda's shoulders sagged.

Maybe her Ama was right.

What did she mean maybe? Of course she was right.

She supposed she could at least attempt to remember their names. That would be a start.

* * *

"She's feeling better then?" Their Nanny asked with a squint to her eyes as Galinda finally entered the Breakfast Room. Ama Clutch at her side was just as cheery as normal, showing no signs of the concern she had hinted at that morning in their private conversation.

"Oh, I should say so," Her Ama said, as Galinda resisted the urge to show the displeasure hidden beneath her mask that had yet to fully dissipate.

" 'course it would be awfully distressing," Nanny said sounding not the least bit concerned, her gaze focused over their shoulders at the door. Her eyes gleaming with an impatient hunger.

Stepping forward, only due to the insistent prodding at her back, Galinda perched herself on the edge of the same chair she had occupied yesterday. Only realising her mistake when Ama Clutch took the seat next to her, leaving her trapped next to the green woman.

The armless girl shifted awkwardly in her seat, wobbling precariously yet somehow remaining upright. She turned, muttering something under her breath to her sister. The older sibling rolled her eyes, but reached over to rearrange the shawl around…Nessarose's shoulders.

_How can someone so…so ignorant be so doting? Or 'whipped' or whatever the term is._

Anyone would think the younger sister was nothing but a child.

The door creaked open, the same maid from the day before wheeled in the same service trolley and deposited their breakfast before them.

The sisters' Nanny didn't wait even a beat before digging in.

A tap on her elbow forced Galinda's hand. Picking up the spoon nearby, she poked the gloopy mixture unenthusiastically, her lip curled in revulsion.

She had little choice though. It would be best not to cause another, understandable, commotion.

After they had eaten – or in Galinda's case forced down the tasteless gloop – they retired to the Sunroom. The disturbing similarity to the day before caused Galinda to wonder if this was the daily occurrence in the household. Or if she had gone completely mad.

Just like the day before, the younger sister and Nanny took their seats with Nanny producing a book at Nessarose's demand, the older sister having curled herself up with a book of her own in the corner.

Galinda and Ama Clutch sat on the sofa opposite Nessarose. Galinda perched neatly on the edge while her Ama sank back with a sigh.

Shoulder's tense, Galinda's eyes darted about, before ending up staring at her tightly clasped hands resting in her lap.

The sounds of shifting paper and weary sighs permeated the room for, what felt to Galinda to be, an age.

Leaning forward, and opening her eyes, (had Ama Clutch fallen asleep?), her Ama cleared her throat, catching the eager attention of the sisters' nanny, and the armless girl's annoyed gaze.

"Due to teethin' problems we didn't get to know much about you, so, what can you say?"

Perhaps her Ama's nosiness did have uses.

"What is there to say?" The older sister replied in a bored tone.

The younger sibling looked up, her eyes narrowed, though at who, Galinda was unsure. Before anyone could think to speak, the green woman continued, her voice just as disinterested as before.

"Our father is a recluse, are grandfather is confined to his bed. And well…"

She looked up from her book, shooting a pointed glance in their direction, "Nanny isn't exactly sane."

"Perhaps if your family didn't weigh down on your old Nanny so much, then that wouldn't be the case." Having pulled out knitting from seemingly nowhere, safe in the knowledge that something was holding the pages of the book flat, Nanny busied herself.

Clearly fruitless, she would only end up being annoyed when she would have to stop to turn pages. Book holder or not.

"And to think I complained about one young'un being a handful." Ama Clutch commented cheerily, "Don't think I could have handled three."

"More than that. I've been with this family since I can remember."

"Not that long then."

"Elphaba!" The younger sister snapped, finally turning her angered gaze to her sibling.

That, also, seemed to be a routine occurrence within the family.

So often their voices rose. It was all so different from what she was used to, and so very headache inducing.

"I'm sure you and Shell will get on fine." Their Nanny continued, the tone of her voice not convincing Galinda of the sureness of her words.

A scoff sounded from the corner of the room.

Galinda's shoulders tensed, still, she soldiered on. Suddenly all too aware of the sound of needles clacking against one another.

"The University year has normally ended by now," Galinda said in the way of a hint. The sooner she met him, the sooner she would be away from the insanity surrounding her.

"Probably still saying his goodbyes, you know what boys are like."

Ama Clutch nodded in agreement with the other older woman, though she had no knowledge of how young boys behaved.

Nanny narrowed her eyes at her, as if considering her – or what she was going to say. The clacking originating from her slowing to a stop.

Galinda ignored her, though she could not help by squirm in her seat as her eyes already began to glaze over with boredom. Her inquiry forgotten.

Ama Clutch, seemingly thinking things were going well, excused herself for a moment. Her back hunching briefly, before she gave Galinda a supportive squeeze to her shoulder and left, coughing as she went.

Nanny made an odd crackling like sound in her throat, her seat creaking as she shifted her weight. The stare she focused on Galinda, boring into her, sending shivers of revulsion along her skin. The familiar feeling of illness bloomed in her stomach, she could never cope with the discomfort such intense looks gave her.

She found herself squirming again.

How immature.

How awful.

"They're likely wondering what you have to offer."

Galinda's head snapped up, tilted at the old woman. A quick glance at the sisters showed them both to be engrossed in their respective books.

Of course they were.

It took her only a short moment to collect herself and push down the feeling of illness, at least now she knew why there was such a strong gaze directed at her. That helped, a little.

Being prepared for such questions for the majority of her life, made the pause between question and answer unnoticeable.

"We are known for our capabilities of producing females, that's why the title travels down the female line. At least that is what I was told." Perhaps she sounded a bit too smug, but she did not care about that too much. If she did not take pride in her family who would?

Not these people, that was for sure.

"That's not possible." Galinda felt her face twitch at the sound of the condescending voice. "There is always an equal chance for either gender when the zygote is formed. Though if a child truly has a gender so early in development is an unsure subject. There is no bias in favour of one gender, though once born that is not the case. It is merely chance."

...of course the Green One would have to find some way to stick her big nose in. Most of what was said went straight over Galinda's head, but that would not stop her from trying to defend herself. Already she was tired of that woman, never before had she taken such a stance so quickly. At least not noticeably to others.

"I was unaware chance could last for countless generations, sure there have been a _few_ males, "she would give her that, "but the females produced completely outweigh them in number."

"But there _were_ males." And of course she would find something to sink her claws in to derail her defence. Galinda struggled to keep her temper in check; at least her boredom and uneasiness had disappeared, or had been forgotten about for the moment.

_Who does she think she is?_

"There are also the Ozmas; Father says they were of Gillikinese descent. All females. Not that they matter much anymore." Nessarose added, her eyes telling that confrontations such as this were not unheard of from her sister.

"That is because the title was carried down the female line, the males are forgotten to history." While she had turned her head slightly, the older sister's attention was still almost fully on her book.

_How positively arrogant_.

"Must you have a comeback for everything we say?" Galinda found herself retorting bitterly, her grasp on her emotions already significantly weakened.

"That is true Nessie, good to know your Father taught you something useful after all." Nanny paused, that odd crackling sound building in her throat once more, before she began talking, "But the Ozmas are the same person reborn, they cannot rightly count."

"Do not be Foolish Nanny!"

"Truly like your Father, blinded by your beliefs." Nanny said with a dismissive shake of her head, before finally picking up her needles and returning to her knitting.

Much like her sister, the armless girl seemed unable to contain a rant about something she felt strongly about, or a rant just for the sake of annoying someone.

As Nessarose began pointing out the many flaws in the belief of reincarnation, Galinda struggled to stop herself sighing in irritation, or dozing off. Elphaba's gaze had shifted to something outside the window, while Nanny continued knitting with a content hum, paying no attention to the youngest girl's rant.

Lapses in hearing, seemed common in Nanny (something else to add to her growing list of 'common occurrences' she had been adding to all day) though Galinda was growing suspicious that rather than ignoring what was being said, she was actually listening intently. She, herself, had done something similar on many an occasion, especially when she had been younger.

The green sibling, her attention still on the greenery outside, made her opinion clear;

"I would rather you leave the philosophical debates for some other time. Preferably away from my ears, I would rather my mind stay clear of such droll, or should that be dull? Thoughts."

The armless girl's head snapped to her sister, her eyes wide, "Elphaba how can you say such things?"

Just as suddenly she turned back to a more stable position, her head bowed, her lips moving in what Galinda assumed to be a short prayer. Forgiveness for her blasphemous sister perhaps?

That was going to become tiring.

As were the rest of the 'common occurrences'.

What had her parents gotten her into?

That was also becoming a bothersome thought, one that would not stop rearing its head.

Surely if they had known what these people were like, or if they had been aware of the condition of the land they were sending her to, they would not have agreed to this. She had briefly heard mention of the state of the country at Shiz, but she had given it little thought, and even if she had, she could not have imagined the true extent of the situation. No one in her home town seemed to know of the full plight, that or they did not see need to mention it.

No, they couldn't have known, her parents would not have sent her to a backwards, clearly poverty stricken country. Not for any price.

But if it had been going on for as long as it had, as implied by her hearing of it at University, then surely everyone would know. Though Frottica was not exactly the centre of knowledge, there were more important things on their minds then the happenings in some country populated by stunted farmers.

That was probably a bit too hypocritical of her. Frottica was mostly made up of dairy farms, but still! The point remained.

She squeezed her eyes closed, took a deep breath through her nose, but it did little to ease the pain building to a constant throb in her temple, "Oh Lurline," she exhaled in a whisper.

Everything fell quiet.

Even the sound of pages turning had faded to nothing.

There was a beat.

Then a harsh voice broke the silence.

"Did you just say Lurline? Do not tell me you are one of those Pagans!"

She raised her head to meet the narrowed, dark eyes of the girl opposite her, the hard sheen she saw there was almost frightening. Words failing, she jumped swiftly to answer, thinking up her answer as she spoke.

Something she had always been taught to avoid.

"I...I would not say I am a follower of Lurline, but I will not say I am not." She found herself unable to lie; even about something that she was sure was such a marginal, insignificant part of her life.

Part of the reasons her parents had moved to Frottica, they told her, was due to the old shrines to Lurline and various other old relics in the surrounding area. Why should it matter what they believed, or what she believed to an extent?

Nessarose scoffed, averting her direct gaze, though keeping an eye on Galinda from her peripheral vision, "Pagans are backward fools."

"If you wish to believe in an unseen entity, or so called deity, better a Fairy Queen then some Unnamed man living in the sky, or even some Old witch who haunts a passage on the other side of Oz."

"Elphaba!" The dark gaze was gone, directed instead at the older sibling, who even to her own flesh and blood refused to look up from the pages of her damned book.

"It's all just an excuse for people to place themselves higher up on their so called moral pedestals."

They erupted into bickering; or rather once again, it was all Nessarose.

The one-sided argument continued and steadily increased in volume, at least no one was paying attention to Galinda anymore. Nanny, who was back to herself, occasionally threw in comments here and there, almost as if the whole thing was a game for her entertainment, rather than a dispute between her charges. A dispute she was wholeheartedly encouraging.

Galinda felt her heart beat quicker, the buzzing of blood in her ears.

She couldn't handle this!

They were all insane!

She jumped to her feet, almost knocking the coffee table over with the motion, though the book perched upon it was nowhere near as fortunate, "You are all absolutely crazy."

"And Nanny is the most crazy, having stuck around this lot since I were a young-un." No anger, not even the hint of irritation or hurt.

"Or as young as you have ever been."

"Now Dearie that's not nice."

They had exchanged nearly the exact same words earlier that day!

It was a never ending cycle! Leaving her feeling even more trapped than she already was.

The pain in her temple erupting into absolute agony.

Releasing the most ladylike huff she could manage, Galinda turned around and strode (also as ladylike as possible) out of the room before her temper got the best of her. She would go find Ama Clutch.

They were all so infuriating, the old lady not so much, she was more crazed than irritating, but the girl who had looked down on her for her parents beliefs and Lurline knows what else, and the know-it-all with her constant flaunts of knowledge and impassive sarcasm, made her control on her anger slip.

A difficult feat to accomplish as all rightly raised ladies know never to show their true feelings on matters. Not to mention their appearances that she had yet to grow accustomed to. If ever she were to grow accustomed.

Crazy, irritating, uneducated louts.

"I'm not surprised, Gillikinese are known for the sudden shifts in mood." The blood still rushing past her ears made deciphering the voice impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke with a feeling of sudden and deep abandonment, as if someone dear had been ripped away from her with no warning. The dream that conjured such heart thudding feelings was a fleeting flicker on the edge of her mind. The images completely undecipherable, unlike their impact which remained with her even then.

Her expression had barely changed from that 'moment' the previous day onwards. She could still feel her lips pulling down tightly at the corners, as it had since she had been chased from the Sunroom.

How she wished she was at home. Yes, there were few people of her own age back in little old Frottica, and yes, the topics of conversation there were often dull and uninteresting, but it was _her_ home. With her Mother and Papa and dear Ama Clutch. She even missed the cows of all things!

And there were no insane, rude, inconsiderate, _brutes_ there.

The door opened with the loud straining of its hinges. _Oh, that's a surprise_, she thought sarcastically. Around the door popped Ama Clutch's face, lacking most of its usual morning cheer. Unsurprising.

Pushing herself up, Galinda slipped her feet to the bristly carpet, her toes scrunching uncomfortably at the threads.

They went about their morning ritual in smothering silence, one that lasted until there were only a few moments left before Galinda was fully prepared for the day.

"Really, Galinda."

She could feel the motion of Ama Clutch shaking her head as the woman pulled perhaps a tad bit harshly on the strings of Galinda's dress.

A repeat of the day before? She should have expected it, all things considered. Every day had felt the same since she arrived there. Every day _was_ the same.

Even her thoughts were the same!

"Suppose it was my fault, shouldn't have left you alone." Her Ama's voice was weighed down by the burden of disappointment, not at Galinda, but rather at herself.

Her Ama patted her back, as she always did when she was finished, and Galinda felt her step back. Her chin lowered, Galinda turned to face her Ama, who she saw wore a thoughtful expression. Her Ama's lips were pressed into a tight thin line, but broke as she concluded whatever thoughts were running through her mind.

"How about you have breakfast in here –

"In the bedroom, that isn't right." Galinda replied quickly, ignoring the fact she had eaten her last two evening meals in the quiet sanctity of her temporary – oh how she wished that to be true – room.

"It will give you a chance to right yourself Duckie."

Her Ama was giving her the opportunity to prepare herself, and while it would appear strange, it was not as if it the action would be any worse than what she had already done. Or could do when she was not in the right mental state.

Ama Clutch hadn't given up on her, not that Galinda had truly believed she would. Her Ama had always been kind and accepting, to the extent of being overly welcoming in Galinda's view. Just as she was with that group of oddities. Though. Perhaps that was a good thing.

The time would be beneficial, perhaps by the time she ventured downstairs she would have her mask firmly affixed into place, this time not to be pierced by any sharp barbs.

"Okay Ama."

"I knew you would see right." Ama Clutch enthused, her eyes crinkling as she turned on her heel, "I'll send someone up."

At the very least Galinda could complain to her hearts content about the horror of the morning meal.

* * *

After breakfast Ama Clutch reappeared, her usual demeanour fully returned as she declared that they would go and find the odd group that lived there and, 'sort out this whole mess'. Galinda agreed, reluctantly, and followed behind her Ama for perhaps the first time since she was no more than a few feet high.

They travelled for a while, a part of Galinda secretly hoping her Ama would give up on her search, allowing her to return to her room. The other part knowing this was necessary, that it was for the best. Even if it was unpleasant.

She had no such luck.

As they passed by a window on the ground floor they caught sight of two figures. Galinda was all set to ignore them, not wanting to set foot in the heat outside, when Ama Clutch exited out of the nearest door, marching towards the pair leaving her charge following behind slowly and helplessly. Galinda's heels impacted hard against the cracks in the mud.

They soon reached the pair who remained still on top of a slight incline. They were some distance from a nearby bench, looking over the rose garden that was more than a little worse for wear.

The sister's Nanny huffed as she caught sight of them approaching (seemingly hearing them, in spite of her usual hard of hearing self), the hand she was supporting the younger sibling with straining with – what Galinda could only assume to be – extended effort.

"Good afternoon," Ama Clutch called brightly, and perhaps a tad bit too loudly. The two woman turned as well as they could, Nanny's face lighting up with relief that was in stark contrast to the sound she had just made, while Nessarose lifted her chin and turned her head back to the sight before them.

"Good day, good to see she's about." Surprisingly, Nanny actually sounded as if she meant that.

There was definitely something wrong about that.

"Not as ill now, I gather."

Galinda and Ama Clutch closed the distance between them and the other pair, in an effort to stand in a position that made conversing easier. They were stopped as Nanny suddenly brushed past her, sending Galinda stumbling and rushing to steady a swaying Nessarose as the old woman calmly waddled away.

The girl's back tensed; Galinda pulled back her hand as if burned.

Perhaps supporting Nessarose wasn't the wisest move. It was just an automatic reaction. One that took her by complete surprise.

"Nanny's just got a small task to do. Be right back." Nanny yelled over her shoulder sounding just as relaxed as her movements suggested she now was.

Galinda strained her head to look behind her, feeling much as if Nanny was making a quick getaway from her duties. To be honest, that wouldn't be much of a shock.

Nessarose remained haughty throughout it all.

Galinda sucked at the inside of her cheek, actually going so far as to cuff her shoe at a few dried blades of grass, before deciding to take the plunge and attempt a civil discussion. At the very least. She could manage that, right?

For her Ama.

She was ensuring to use the girl's name, at least mentally now. The next step would be a conversation, even a short exchange of words. She turned back to peer over her shoulder as best she could. Words. Topics.

Anything.

"Nice weather today."

Her Ama took a few steps back at that, keeping a friendly eye on the conversing pair. Nanny paused to inaudibly mutter something else before continuing on her way.

The tension in her neck increased to the point she had to leave her painful position for one free of pain, though not free of discomfort.

Nessarose remained stiff, her eyes fixed intently on a spot on the lacklustre hedges in front of them.

"Cooler than the last few days," Galinda managed to force out around the knot of stress that had quickly formed inside her chest.

"I suppose." Nessarose replied automatically, barely blinking.

Galinda rubbed her palms together in an effort to stop the clamminess she knew was trying to form there.

Perhaps she could…oh how she hated the thought, but if it was the only way to get a civil conversation…then really there was no choice.

"I –" she paused, her voice cracking, "I apologise for my behaviour over the last two days."

_This is surprisingly easy._

Her back straightened as she let the sudden feeling of returning confidence wash over her. Perhaps this situation wouldn't be so bad after all. Though the stress still in her chest would beg to differ.

"I am not used to being away from home; it has all been a shock."

Nessarose turned, looking down her nose at her, though her eyes were less harsh than before, she still had a crease between her brows. "Your sister seems to…to just aggravate me."

That was an unintentional slip on Galinda's part, but it eased the knot of stress dramatically. She had always hated bottling up her thoughts and feelings, she could do it for a while, but the bubble always burst eventually. Sometimes it lasted longer than others. At the moment she was still mostly in control of it, despite the small loss of control.

"She can be a brute." Nessarose replied with almost a hint of fondness, though that was overwhelmed by the girl radiating a sense of annoyance and exasperation. "To be truthful, that is part of the reason I ask to come out here. It is peaceful, allowing me time to think or speak without an unwarranted interruption."

Nessarose's face was still creased up, but soothed shortly afterwards, "Forgiveness is in the book."

Her words definitely sounded like a conclusion on the matter.

There was no forthcoming apology from the younger girl regarding her own behaviour towards Galinda, and while she did not appreciate being called a 'pagan fool', she concluded that with the Thropps she would have to take whatever she could. And this was as close to an apology as she was going to get.

Nessarose's stance wavered. Drawing Galinda's gaze towards the nearby bench once more.

"Would you not prefer to sit down?"

Nessarose shook her head vehemently. Clearly she did not appreciate that type of fussing.

Growing up alone gave Galinda little insight into how siblings interacted, or even siblings-in-law. (Was that the term?) Really it was something she should have learnt about, such interaction was important when joining a family and correctly integrating yourself.

She peered behind them, catching sight of Ama Clutch who had moved further away to converse with Nanny, who had seemingly just returned if the heaving of her chest was any sign.

What were they talking about?

What should she talk about?

Galinda unconsciously bit her lip as she tried to dredge up some topic from the depths of her mind, but all she could think of was the words they had already exchanged. _All_ of them, from the day she had arrived right up until that very moment.

"The way you spoke before, it seemed as if your sister treats – has treated you, similarly to how she is with me." Okay, why did her mind go back to _that_ topic? Surely it would best to ignore it, but it felt so much of a relief to get her pent up anger out. Why did it have to be such a double-edged sword?

And what even compelled her to ask such a thing, she had seen first-hand how the siblings interacted, and it ranged from fussing to bullying (though she was sure Ama Clutch would tell her off for referring to it as 'bullying', gentle teasing perhaps, but not 'bullying').

A nod was her immediate answer, "She is that way with most. Elphaba seems to think I am like Father."

Their father? She had not met him, or even caught sight of him. In fact she had forgotten he lived there. He was a recluse, wasn't he? Perhaps he was spending time with his ill father before he passed, or something.

It was with a sudden realisation that it occurred to her that she knew next to nothing about the family she was joining. Her parents had shared little information, and most of what she did know had been a result of Ama Clutch quizzing those she came across – like the Munchkin that had greeted them.

The only information she really knew was what she had observed herself, and while she was sure that was typical behaviour, perhaps she was wrong?

She doubted it, but still.

"They do not get on?"

Nessarose's face took on the unfocused look of deep consideration for a few long moments before she spoke again.

"It is complicated. She sees our Father and I alike, but…" she paused, her gaze averting to the point amongst the leaves that she had been focusing on before. She appeared to be considering something once again, her gaze trembled before sliding back to her, "I do not wish to convert people for the same reasons as my Father did. I want to save them, if they do not turn to the one true God then their Souls, even those that believe they have none, will decay and perish. Elphaba does not see it that way."

_'Forgiveness is in the Book', I guess truthfulness is as well. Or at the very least straightforwardness. _Which did make sense; she had been taught long ago that one should trust the Religious and that they would always be a source of truth and wisdom. Still. That didn't mean the conversation wasn't going over Galinda's head. For the most part. But what she could conclude was the green girl's beliefs – if she had any, which Galinda doubted with her looking the way she did – conflicted with her family's. Not a source of conflict she would expect, but one that did exist there, in that particular household.

Still, it was best to be sure.

"So her behaviour is simply due to her distrust of your faith."

Nessarose could only nod. The wind had picked up, worrying Galinda that it might blow the barely balanced girl over.

She couldn't be targeting Galinda over faith, so perhaps it was something else. Perhaps the older sister chose whatever weakness she could find to belittle people. Find what gets to them the most and focus on that. Well then, to continue with the 'getting along' plan would require no more slip ups on Galinda part. No more signs of weakness, that should allow for a peaceful period of feigned friendship before Galinda left with her beau. She could manage that, she had promised her Ama after all.

Though she did have to admit she did agree with older sibling's view on Unionism, from what she heard they could be a forceful lot. Pig-headed even.

She simply had to make herself less targetable.

_Thick skin_.

The wind pushed at their skirts, and Nessarose's slight frame, once more.

"Let's get you back inside Miss Nessarose."

Oddly enough she felt regret. Regret that she had taken this woman at face value, sure she was a little hard in her beliefs – at least from what she had seen – but she wasn't that terrible a person. Her behaviour in response to the older sibling could not be helped, and despite her change of opinion on the younger sibling her thoughts on the older one –Elphaba – was another matter entirely.

"Let's get you back in before you – I catch a chill."

With no sign that the younger woman's carer was going to move to help, Galinda placed her hand to the small of Nessarose's back helping her maintain balance as they made their way indoors. The younger woman's back still tensed up underneath the weight of her hand, but she allowed the action.

Galinda still did not agree with the girl's views, she doubted anything would alter that, but why should that prevent them forming a friendship of sorts. Well, more an acceptance of one another's temporary presence. A tolerance she supposed.

It had worked at University, so why not there?

* * *

Galinda glanced down the hall to see her Ama still in the midst of a conversation with Nessarose and her Nanny, still standing in front of the entranceway to the gardens. Once inside the old woman had replaced her in supporting Nessarose, leaving Galinda to wander a little further away to study the ceiling, which was surprisingly intricate in detail. Even if it was plastered on top of the original ceiling which was bound to be more pleasing to the eyes.

"She's fully capable of looking after herself, for the most part."

Galinda jumped. The sudden voice unwelcome. She saw now the open door beside her. Torn between returning to studying the patterns above her, or answering the non-question, it took her a moment to move. Swallowing down her feelings she chose the latter. It took her a beat for her eyes to catch Elphaba, (hard to believe with her appearance) seated in the corner of the Sunroom, her eyes – as always – engrossed with whatever she was reading.

"People's constant dotting and fussing over her is not helping, but rather disabling her more."

How ridiculously hypocritical.

She looked away; the others still lingered down the corridor, out of earshot, allowing her a small moment to allow her control to slip as she quipped back, "Even you are guilty of that sin Miss Elphaba."

Returning her gaze to seated women, she was surprised to see her eyes came to a halt. They rose slowly to lock with Galinda's own. For the first time she saw they were a shockingly earthy brown, not at all what she would have expected such a creature to have.

Elphaba's lips quirked into a smirk.

"I'm guilty of many sins Miss Glinda."

There was something about her tone that sent a shiver down Galinda's spine. She was disturbed, simply disturbed.

"It's _Galinda_. The old fashioned pronunciation if you please."

Elphaba's eyebrow jerked upwards, and she gave a slight pause before her head and gaze lowered back to her book.

Puffing her cheeks out, Galinda tapped her foot against the wooden floor. Her gaze boring into the side of the woman's face.

Elphaba reached blindly to her side, lifting a previously unseen cup of tea up to her lips, "Beautifully tragic."

"Don't you mean tragically beautiful, Miss Elphaba?"

"Oh, so you _do_ know my name."

The rambling from down the corridor grew louder as the small odd tag group drew closer.

Perking up at the voices coming closer, Elphaba stood, abandoning her cup on the table, but ensuring to securely tuck her book beneath her arm. As Elphaba moved to stand before Galinda, she realised just how much taller the woman was than she had first imagined. It made her annoyance melt away into something else entirely.

"And to think I worried you would all be Munchkins, then you all turned out taller than me."

Elphaba looked at her with an odd expression, her head tilted a small fraction to the side, and to be honest, Galinda would have done the same in her place. The odd words were as close to an apology, or peace offering as Galinda could manage at that moment – besides, it wasn't like she was going to be the one to offer a true apology_ first_. She wouldn't do it for the younger sister (well, it was a weak sort of apology), and she definitely won't do it for the older one either. The green woman had a part to play in it all too. The larger part.

Galinda lifted her chin, giving off an air of confidence she did not have in that moment, not after the rather childish awe that left her mouth in reference to the Elphaba's height.

But once again the woman's lips quirked upwards as she moved past Galinda and into the hall.

"Good day Miss_ Glinda_," she stressed the last word as she headed away from the now reformed group.


	5. Chapter 5

One day it would be sweltering hot then, just as suddenly, it would rain by the bucket load, not the pleasant gently impacting rain of Frottica, but a rain that felt like small stones on impact. Even with an umbrella to cover her head and hair it was not worth going outside, her skirts would still become soaked. Once she had been caught unaware and the water soaked up by her clothing had raised almost to her waist.

Not to mention the dreadful noise the droplets made on the flimsy material over head was positively frightening. And she did not like to think she was easily scared. Fear had no place in a perfect society, or a young lady raised for it.

She watched the fat droplets of water fall past the window before her; she was not sure why she stood there, not when the warmth of the fire behind her was so much more inviting. Far more comforting than the gloom consuming her vision, or anything else in that dreadful place, would ever be.

It would never be home, even with things better than they were before. Enough so that Ama Clutch was able to leave her alone for more than a few seconds, without being consumed with anxiety over what she would find when she returned. As she had now, off on some quest to find a palatable snack for the both of them – she would likely have asked a maid, but there were far too few of them. In fact Galinda was sure there was only one from what she had seen. Or paid attention too.

A spike of fright shot through her heart, chilling her blood. A watery shadow loomed in the right-hand pane. Growing in size, until it towered over her. In despair she stepped back, her eyes transfixed on the ghost like figure.

Her heart hammering against her ribs.

Her shoulder bumped into something warm and solid.

Her heart jumped, her breath stalling.

What abomination was this?

What new horror?

From the figure's throat she heard a familiar laugh rumble into being.

Her heart slowed its pace, the grasp around the organ disappearing as a crease formed between her brows.

"Really Miss Elphaba! You mustn't sneak up."

"Ah, I forgot about your fragile self. I would hate to have to cope with a faint lady." Elphaba peered intensely out of the window over her shoulder, "Or perhaps you were so caught up in thoughts of yourself you did not hear my approach."

Galinda turned to stare up at the woman, uneasy at the closeness. Still, her efforts to get on with the sisters had been successful so far, nothing would change the fact she would much rather be left to her own devices, but the last few weeks had been…acceptable.

Even so, was there really any reason for Elphaba insulting her this time? It was common, yes, and in truth the insults lacked a lot of venom, likely due to Galinda no longer providing her with as much 'ammo' to throw at her, or use against her. In spite of that, her uneasiness was rapidly replaced with the usual feelings of annoyance, and her inability to back down kicked in.

Curse her stubborn streak.

Curse her lack of control.

"They pray for rain and when it comes, their livelihoods, or what is left of them, are washed away."

Confusion replaced her irritation, Galinda opened her mouth to query the statement, but before she could, Elphaba looked down and returned her hard gaze with a bored one.

"I was just going to offer you tea," She tilted her head, "Don't think it's from the goodness of my non-existent heart, there's extra and with no Nanny or Nessie in sight you were the only option. We mustn't waste food or drink stuff, of course."

And with that Elphaba turned and seated herself in a chair by the flickering flames of the fire.

"…Of course." Galinda, somewhat surprised by the offer and more than a little embarrassed by her reaction, followed and chose the cosy armchair opposite, one usually reserved for the woman's Nanny. Or, rather, always taken by Nanny at shocking speed.

Shifting in her seat until she felt at least a little comfort perched on the overly plush chair; Galinda looked down at the smooth surface of the coffee table between them, an eyebrow rising at the already poured cup waiting for her. Steam curling above the contents.

With the lack of bodies between them and chattering voices filling the air, Galinda would not be lying if she were to say she felt uncomfortable, and not just from the overly soft chair. A drink of tea with a friend or two was something she had often had back home and at University, but in this almost foreign abode it felt misplaced like it did not belong in such environment. And with nothing similar happening in the time she had been there, it only added to her unease.

To distract herself, she lifted the cup to her lips, blew on the contents and took a sip of the warm tea, which was sweet enough for her tastes. Relaxing at the warmth the liquid brought, she released a small sigh. The heat it spread inside her was very pleasant, even more so when her gaze drifted to the horrible sight outside the window.

What a ghastly day.

Even as her gaze remained fixed on the murky darkness outside, she could detect the not too unfamiliar feeling of eyes watching her. When she turned her head she was not shocked to find her eyes locked with another pair. The same earthy pair she tried so hard to avoid.

Elphaba's gaze never wavered, even when she began to speak.

"We never have spoken of our University days."

"I am not surprised."

"Now, now. No need to interrupt, I was simply curious as to what you specialised in."

Really? She knew the woman to be a studious sort, her nose often stuck in a book as she curled up in a chair in a far corner. But why the fascination, for she could see the curiosity in that dark gaze? Why the curiosity in _her_? Was she just looking for something else to find derogatory about her? So she could resume her insults, but with venom behind them once more?

"Sorcery if you must know," she responded with an upwards tilt of her chin, "Very specialised."

For her part Elphaba actually looked impressed, if a quirked eyebrow and a thoughtful expression meant that. Which she wasn't sure it did.

"You?" If she was going to suffer being pried into she was most definitely going to reflect the questions.

"Life Sciences."

Galinda crinkled her nose. That explains all her talk of baby gender, or whatever that was. And the rest. People who studied things like that always had big heads, or so she heard.

"Now." Elphaba reprimanded mockingly, "They aren't too different. Both look for some meaning in a world where things are so mysterious. Mine is more rooted in fact, that is all."

"I think you will find Sorcery is fact enough." Galinda leant forward with the force of her words; the tea sloshing in her china cup. The strength of her conviction shocked her, where had it come from?

She paused, drawing in a deep breath, composed herself. Sitting back and cradling her cup as if in desperate need for the warmth it contained, as if the chill and wind outside would reach her at a moment's notice, "That is, it exists, is that not proof enough."

"Most of my time was spent beneficially," Elphaba continued, her gaze seemingly distracted yet focused at the same time, "That may explain why we never crossed paths. Doubtful but still a plausible theory."

"The Library?" Relieved her outburst had been looked over, or outright ignored, Galinda pursued this new topic with a semblance of interest. Crage Hall wasn't that large, that they had never seen one another was a little strange, but not too unexpected.

Elphaba lifted her cup to her lips and took a long sip; Galinda supposed there was no need for an answer to that particular question.

Galinda wrapped both hands around her cup, finding her gaze focused on it once more. For some reason the silence between them now felt unwanted, rather than welcomed. She raised her gaze, feeling an odd feeling pull at her chest when her eyes did not meet the earthy pair of the woman opposite.

"I spent most of my day avoiding my dormitory." Galinda admitted, anything to keep the conversation flowing at least a little. To ease the discomfort and simply to see where things went, that was all.

"Your roommate took up too much of your air?"

"Roommates." Galinda replied ensuring the last letter was stretched as far as possible. "I was put in the Pink dormitories as my Ama was not present during induction, due to an unfortunate event involving a nail and thin soles."

Elphaba placed her cup down with a quiet _clink_, she motioned for her to continue, (how presumptuous of her), as she stood to draw the curtains in front of the by now seemingly rattling windows. Though she was sure it was just her imagination, or was the building more shoddily made than she originally thought.

"Ama Clutch arrived a few weeks later. Unfortunately I had to wait until a space became available elsewhere."

"And until then?" Elphaba returned to her seat, her legs crossed neatly at the ankles.

Galinda took a gulp of her own drink, absorbing the warmth, and taking the time to think over her words.

"Sixteen girls. A confined space." Even now she could remember the overpowering sent of perfume, powder, the ruffles, the smooth skin, the noise. It felt like yesterday.

"Ah."

As silence fell, somehow not nearly as uneasy as the one from mere moments before, Galinda found herself studying her distracted companion opposite from the corner of her eye.

The flickering light of the fires softened the women's features; she wasn't as hideous as Galinda remembered believing. She found her eyes drawn to the way the fire highlighted her hair, dismissing the fact her behaviour was most odd, Galinda all but fixated on the dark locks, which she found to be…dare she say, fascinating. So use to the curly and light hair of her countrymen. It was a novelty, that was all. That was why she looked.

She had a similar reaction to her aunt's hair. Others scowled at her for not being a 'proper Gillikinese Girl', her hair a deep red, a shocking contrast to Galinda's mother's hair – which was much the same as her own. She had always been fascinated by it, preferring it over her own and similar hair.

The fire spat, catching her attention as, for a brief moment, she worried her dress skirts may be singed; she readjusted her clothing and shifted the heavy cloth as far from the grate as she possibly could.

"Marriages, for the Upper Classes, are arrangements of a social or political nature." Elphaba suddenly spoke, just as Galinda was mulling over whether to move her chair to a safer, but colder, position. Or simply move to a seat that was more suitable for her, "There's no need to think over why your family did this, or what they _might _get out of this."

The green woman brought her cup to her lips and took another slow sip, why did that simple action irritate her so? "But the other side? All you have is a name."

Galinda refused to take the bait.

"So forward today Miss Elphaba."

"Unless there is something else?"

She knew there was something else; Galinda could see it in the curve of her lips and the rising of an arched eyebrow.

And once more that aggravating topic was brought up. Though she had thought little of it since the day she had arrived, listening with half an ear to her Ama and that Munchkin's talk of it, it still grated on her nerves. As did all the things related to it.

She did not need to think on it, she was already certain in her thoughts on what it could be. What was most likely.

Her thoughts on the Thropp's motivation had required more than a casual pondering. But her original conclusion had not changed; her parents must have exaggerated the truth. Perhaps they had lied about their position in society (well it was not really a lie, merely an enhancement. A mask, a guard. A white lie). Or maybe they had exaggerated their connections within the City, or their associations within The Glikkus. They were her Uncle's connections after all.

She set her by now empty cup down, "Well I haven't really thought of it."

"You must have." There was no doubt in Elphaba's tone, and she hated her for it, especially as she felt herself concede with the unspoken order.

"An exaggeration is all I can think of; creating the illusion a faint chance connections with us would give a greater assertion of ownership in The Glikkus dispute, perhaps." She spoke as if she was speaking of something as mundane as the weather, and a part of her felt it was.

"Oh! You do have a brain. I do not truly know much of any of that, but for you to come up with such an assumption –

Was she insulting her? Because it did not feel like one, not completely.

– You must have thought rather in-depth about it."

Galinda felt a strain in her jaw, realising she had been smiling widely throughout their conversation. Perhaps. Just perhaps, Elphaba wasn't as awful as she first believed.

"Don't sound so surprised Miss Elphaba, I have many talents."

There was a glint in her eyes, something that drew Galinda to them again. Perhaps it was the novelty of seeing dark eyes, having grown up in an area where light eyes were commonplace, if not expected. Maybe that was it – novelty. That was why her eyes began to linger so.

"I'm sure you do Miss Glinda."

Galinda's face warmed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am surprised that I have yet to thank everyone for reviewing, it means a lot to me that there are people who are enjoying this story. Especially as, by the time I finished it, I had - and still do have - little confidence in it.**

**Thank you to all those who are reading it as well.**

* * *

Eating around the table each morning had become a regular occurrence – in the sense that they all took the same seats each day, spoke briefly of the same topics and ate the same food. Rather than a chore Galinda had begun to…enjoy it. Even the food seemed more edible.

Ama Clutch and Nanny chatted away, as always about something that went over the heads of the younger side of the table. Elphaba aided Nessarose before moving to touch her own food, it was a wonder that her appetite held through that – then again she was thin enough that, that may just be true – and Galinda…well Galinda simple sat there, finding some odd humour in the siblings' antics.

It was at some point when Elphaba made some snide comment about Nessarose's bible quote that Nanny abruptly turned to Galinda, her dull eyes hardened with inquisitiveness.

"Well Galinda dear, you've been here for a few weeks now and Nanny can't remember much about you."

"You can't remember much of anything."

"Elphaba," Nessarose hissed beneath her breath.

Galinda ignored their exchange, instead focusing on Nanny's words. Did she mean she hadn't told them about herself? Surely Ama Clutch had told them all about her. That was part of her job after all.

"She wants you to tell her all about yourself," Elphaba informed impassively, her gaze remaining on her sour looking sister as she lifted another spoonful of sugared porridge to her mouth.

Ama Clutch looked unfazed throughout it all. It seemed she hadn't said anything after all, or perhaps Nanny was seeking confirmation of what she had already been told. It was impossible to tell from her Ama's expression.

Perhaps this wasn't her Ama failing in her duties; perhaps Ama Clutch was giving her another chance to become more independent. Telling others about herself rather than relying on her Ama to do it for her was new. And her Ama wasn't going to be there forever, as she had often told her before.

"She only waited this long because she thought you would run off again," Elphaba chimed in once more, "I just wasn't interested."

Galinda narrowed her eyes, though without any true malice towards the older sibling, "I would not say that Miss Elphaba."

Not after the discussion they shared just the day before.

"I never explored Gillikin; I only saw what we could of it in Shiz. Is your home much the same?" Galinda never expected Nessarose to take an interest, her mind seemed to be constantly consumed with her religious beliefs, leaving it a wonder she had time to think of much else.

Galinda paused, her thoughts grinding to a halt. She was being harsh towards the younger Thropp sister again. She supposed she was still somewhat offended by her earlier comments, something she thought had been soothed after the discussion in front of the rose gardens and the time that had passed.

Why did she have to cling to things so?

She took a moment to compose herself, a shallow breath that made her head spin and a deeper breath to still it, and she felt mostly ready.

"Oh…it's – Well, compared to Shiz, Frottica is small, my home is too – when compared to Colwen Grounds I mean."

"So this type of living must be new to you." Nanny responded, seemingly seeing through Galinda's words, or only half listening. Ama Clutch remained content, apparently still calm despite Galinda stumbling over her words. Making a fool of herself.

"Yes – well no, this is grander." Galinda winced at her slip, but managed to catch herself in time, "It must be wonderful to grow up in such a large house."

Her thoughts on the building had not change, and she was sure they never would. Even so, having so much room to grow up in would surely have been a joy when young. So many places to explore and hide.

Nessarose indicated she was finished with her breakfast, a small motion it had taken time for Galinda to understand, and so Elphaba began to eat her own.

As Elphaba slowly spooned her own bowl of porridge, the younger sister shook her head, presumably at what Galinda said, "We grew up in Quadling Country."

Quadling Country? That may explain their lack of manners quite effectively.

"You grew up there. Shell partly. I did not." Elphaba responded, her spoon paused just before her lips.

"Don't be awkward Elphaba."

"In neither places did we live in supposed luxury." Those strangely fascinating eyes focused on Galinda's for a moment before sliding away, "I could barely move in Quadling Country for the mud."

"I imagine it would be quite unpleasant there, from what I have heard." Swampland wasn't it? So bugs and the like? Not pleasant sounding in the least.

"Can't rightly say if it is," Ama Clutch said, not scolding her, just stating a fact.

Nessarose's nose crinkled, but she said and did nothing else to indicate that she was offended by Galinda's comments.

"Awful place." Nanny butted in, "Truly awful. If you aren't eaten alive by the bugs you will be by the people."

"Nanny!" Nessarose reprimanded, her eyes narrowed at the old woman, who paid her no attention, "You know that isn't true."

"You mean insects. Bugs and insects can differ rather extensively," Elphaba corrected in a bored monotone as she lazily stirred her porridge with her spoon, seemingly no longer interested in consuming the contents of her bowl.

"Are they really red down there?" Ama Clutch asked, her gaze thoughtful for a moment before snapping to Elphaba, "No offense Duckie. Just curious."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, for once speechless if the tightness of her lips was anything to go by.

"They are, though more pink I would say," Nanny informed, and just like that the two elders lapsed back into sordid conversation.

Galinda pushed her bowl away, her attention caught by Elphaba, whose brow was drawn down in thought.

"I've never been compared to a duck before." She muttered, as if to herself, "Many things, but never a duck."

"She calls everyone that." Galinda paused for a moment; clearly Elphaba was not used to compliments or nicknames of the kind variety. Understandable really, all things considered.

Galinda closed her mouth before saying anything to rectify or worsen her words, feeling a slight heavy weight in her chest that lasted a few long moments.

"I've been called worse," Elphaba said after some time, sounding more amused than upset by her memories of such names.

How bizarre.

Though, as her Father often said, skin toughened over time. Perhaps Elphaba was such a person, toughened to words that could harm her. So different to herself.

"Erm…" The occupants of the table turned to the door, where the young maid she had seen so often, but was clueless as to her name, stood. In her hand, which she held close to chest, was an unfolded letter.

The maid seemed to shrink under the weight of all of their gazes, "I-I was told to inform you that Master Shell is on his way back."

Nanny huffed, as she was prone to do, "How long."

"I think what Nanny meant was, for how long?" Nessarose stopped, shaking her head, "I meant, how long until he arrives here?"

"Well the letter is dated over a week ago –

"Of course," Elphaba interrupted completely unsurprised.

"So, when will he be back?" Galinda said, repeating Nessarose's question. It hadn't taken them a whole week to get there. Unless he had sent the letter long before he was due to leave, or was delayed in some manner.

The maid shook her head, trying to show how clueless she was.

Galinda could feel a nervousness begin to well in her chest, replacing the sting of annoyance that her future husband was not rushing to her side. The sooner he was there; the sooner things could continue on their merry way and then she could leave.

Leave. That thought brought forward a tightness in her chest. Was she actually saddened by that thought? By the very thought that had previously been what she had clung to? Clung to so tightly as it enabled her to remain strong through what was once a terrible ordeal.

The maid suddenly seemed to jump, her lip trembling. Galinda come to the quick realisation that she had narrowed her eyes as she drifted into thought.

"Today. I think he'll be back today." The maid snapped out her voice shaking.

Elphaba seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

"Sooner than I thought," Nessarose said, stopping the room from lapsing into silence, "Who knows what sinful behaviour he has been partaking in."

Sinful? Galinda quickly scanned her mind, going over her memories of the previous conversations with her soon to be sisters-in-law – mindfully skipping over the more irritating memories in favour of the more informative talks.

No.

Not once had she asked for a deeper insight into the man she was supposed to be marrying. There had been questions concerning the reasons for such an arrangement – not from her mouth, of course – but nothing concerning his personality, not even if he was normal unlike his sisters.

She knew this was coming, but somehow she had completely pushed back that knowledge in her mind – as if it was not important.

Her stomach gave a lurch, it felt so ridiculously unexpected.

She lifted her head, only then realising she had bowed it, her eyes darting to the door.

The maid had disappeared.

Her gaze slid back to the other occupants of the table where no one seemed fazed, not even Ama Clutch who merely gave her a bright smile.

Galinda returned a strained smile, averting her eyes before she could catch her Ama's reaction. Feeling a weight on her side she turned to her right, seeing that Elphaba's intense gaze was focused on her, making the nervousness in Galinda's chest feel fit to burst. Elphaba's gaze remained intense even when she returned to her previously abandoned food.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

Galinda was all but forced back to her room, it was only once there that she realised that it was actually a very good decision.

It gave her time to think, to prepare, and time with her Ama in private.

Though now she was doubting her optimism.

"It's natural to fret." Said so calmly it made her head spin at the implausibility, "but look how well a bit of effort did with making you and the girls friends."

She felt much like a child when her Ama finished her sentence and patted her on the back.

"I wouldn't call us 'friends'."

"You get on with them a sight better than those 'friends' at University." Ama Clutch continued, from her cheerfulness it was obvious she had paid no mind to Galinda's words. "We just have to make you look good."

At Galinda's childish pout, Ama Clutch continued, "Not that you don't Duckie, but this is a special occasion. Now, what was it your Mother always said?"

Not a question, but a prompt, one that had Galinda reply automatically, her voice monotone, "First impressions are the only impressions."

Her Ama's lips twitched with perhaps a hint of sympathy before it disappeared into a bright smile, "Got to make this count, your parents'll be waiting for the letter you know."

With a deep breath Galinda moved to her Ama's side, where they now faced her wardrobe, her Ama, as always, gave her the first selection. Usually the only selection, bar a few rare occasions.

A champagne coloured dress was her choice; it would compliment her hair, and bring out the colour of her eyes in a more satisfactory fashion than any other colour present. Ama Clutch agreed, giving her another supportive pat on the back.

The change of clothes felt much too quick.

The apprehensiveness building in her chest had bloomed and encompassed her whole being. The reactions completely unexpected, even when she had accepted what was to come. Or, rather, pushed what was to come to some dark, forgotten part of her mind.

She sat down in front of the mirror that resided on the dresser in the room, preparing to refresh her makeup with shaky hands. She vaguely registered the tug of her hair as Ama Clutch set about fixing it up.

"You don't have to do that." There had been no need for many years, since Galinda had mastered the art herself. So very long ago.

"Special occasion Duckie."

Galinda let it go at that.

"I hope this won't take too long, I don't fancy waiting until the dead of the night." Galinda finally got out, dabbing at some blusher, "If he even arrives today."

Ama Clutch hummed happily, her old fingers moving with effortless grace.

* * *

Thankfully it did not come to Galinda being posed in a chair, her Ama intermittently prodding her to ensure she stay awake and pristine.

It was as they sat down for their evening meal that a meek knock sounded upon the door, so soft that if it were some other day she would likely not have acknowledged it. Today, however, her head snapped to the door, her stomach dropping suddenly leaving her feeling ill and unsettled.

The others around the table, however, only stopped their idle chatter when the door opened and a soft voice informed them that, "The carriage should be here shortly."

_Oh._

_Oh… _Just what had she been expecting?

Galinda turned her gaze to her Ama, who immediately picked up on the lost look in her eyes. She stood, laying a hand on Galinda's shoulder, "Come along, it's well past due that you meet."

She managed to nod her head at her Ama's words, rising to her feet in the process.

"You'll delay dinner won't you?" Ama Clutch asked. Nanny's lips smacked, her face clearly showing her unwillingness to do that.

"We will delay it for us all," Nessarose confirmed, sending Nanny a scolding look.

"It won't cost you much," Elphaba added, targeting the woman's size, not that Nanny noticed.

"Then we will join you, it is best to greet our brother, don't you think Elphaba?"

Elphaba grunted at the non-question.

"Right, we'll see you in a mo then."

The hand on her back was supportive, yet demanding, guiding her insistently towards the door slowly. She spared a glance towards the table, where a sullen Nanny was being commanded by Nessarose, while Elphaba looked towards her out of the corner of her eye, at least she felt as if she had. That weight against her, that always returned to her side whenever Elphaba's gaze fell too heavily upon her.

Once the door was shut and they were halfway down the hall, Ama Clutch finally spoke, "Now I know how it is, seen it enough times. You'll be fine Duckie, just do as your mum taught you, keep your head high."

"And think before speaking."

Ama Clutch laughed, in a sharp breathless wheeze, "For once Duckie, for once."

They came to a stop in the lobby, Galinda's anxiety ebbing for a moment, allowing a feeling of frustrated impatience to rear its head, impatience that the man was not already there, waiting and eager to meet her. As he rightly should.

They stood there in silence, broken occasionally by a stifled cough originating from her Ama or the scuff of shoes upon the solid floor.

Then came the sound of crunching gravel and hearty laughter, even through the thick door opposite them.

Nessarose, in spite being the one to suggest they join Galinda, began complaining, startling Galinda who snapped around to see the ragtag group standing behind her. And despite the special occasion, there was still no sign of the Thropp sisters' father. Though there never was.

"Well it has been a long time, but I didn't expect this kind of greeting." When she turned back to the door she saw it was open, Genfee holding it wide as someone else struggled with a case. Her eyes flickered to the man who spoke, and she was thankful. Thankful that in spite of the age difference he did not look much younger than her – nor much older.

He was whole and healthy in appearance.

He seemed charming enough, his face consumed by a truly joyous grin.

Perhaps Nessarose's unintentional fear mongering had been just that, fear mongering. She would think everyone who doesn't have their nose glued to the Unionism bible to be sinful. She had thought she was a fool after all, and she was no fool.

As her anxiety – which had spiked once more when the sound of their approached reached her – settled slightly, she allowed her gaze to steady as she took in the man she was to marry in greater detail.

There was about as much sibling similarity in his features as there was between Nessarose and Elphaba. Which was to say, not much. They all had defined cheekbones, but beyond that there was little else in common. He had neither the greenness of Elphaba nor the pinkness of Nessarose. His features sitting in a waypoint between Nessarose's wider, softer features and Elphaba's narrower, sharper ones.

He looked at her with eyes that held neither the clearness of Nessarose's gaze or the earthiness of Elphaba's, a thought that made an icy finger of disappointment drip down her chest. How odd a cause for such an emotion.

Still, he had good head of hair! That was always a plus. And was whole and pure, things that should have pleased her, but felt oddly hallow as she stood before him in the still not quite familiar entranceway.

As he approached her, she saw his eyes were bright with the smile on his face.

He took her hand and bowed chivalrously, brushing his soft lips against her knuckles, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Galinda." His breath hit the delicate skin of her hand, before he retreated.

She let her hand drop to her side, the shock of him knowing her name ebbing when she realised he would have been told. Just as she had.

No doubt he had asked much more than she, and, as such, had a much greater knowledge about her than she had of him. For the first time someone knowing of her in advance left her feeling strangely chilled.

"Now I do have to unpack." He said, aiming his words at all of them, before his gaze dropped to meet Galinda's, "Perhaps we will have a chance to talk later today, or tomorrow."

It was going quickly, and so much easier than she had ever imagined it would, "Will you not be eating with us?"

"No, I have already eaten, I must see father anyway."

He tipped his head to her making plainer gestures at his family, and then marching away with a confident stride.

He seemed to have everything a woman could want in a husband, manners, money, good looks, a title. Maybe this would not be as bad as she had been dreading. Yes she would have to go through the motions she would rather not, but at least it would hopefully not be as difficult now. No. Of course it would not be as difficult as she had thought, the clouds had parted and the sun was shining. Things would be perfect.

Or as close to perfect as they would ever be.


	7. Chapter 7

As they began their meal of meat so heavily seasoned that she was unsure whether it was pork or lamb, Galinda pondered over what she would ask.

Poking the food cautiously, she peered at Ama Clutch who seemed unfazed by anything, instead choosing to tuck into the meal with relish, declaring that it reminded her of her youth with a glazed look in her eyes.

Galinda directed her gaze at her food, but her sight was unfocused as she went through the motions. She needed more knowledge, that way things would go smoothly once they met privately, not to mention it would increase her own confidence significantly once she felt they were on a more even footing.

By the time Galinda placed her half full plate to one side, next to the scraped, clean dishes of the others, she had still not asked the most simple of questions. Perhaps out of embarrassment that she had asked nothing before, or perhaps her emotions of the day had clouded her ability to do little else than stew in anxiety and discomfort.

The dishes were taken away by the maid after she had placed another tray by the side of the table. In spite of her thoughts Galinda paused enough to feel confused by the presence of a possible dessert, something they typically did not have. It had been beyond irritating when she had first arrived, but she had reluctantly become used to the loss of what was considered to be a luxury there. Though that had not stopped her from complaining.

Nanny all but lunged forward, rattling the tray upon the dinning trolley as she yanked the lid off.

The tray contained an assortment of cheeses, unusual. She had thought cheese would be rare there, Munchkins focused on crops, not animals, and surely the current conditions of the place would not be suitable for the production of decent milk.

She took a small dark orange piece. As she took her first, and likely only, nibble, she realised she had been correct. The cheese tasted…wrong.

None of the others seemed affected, excluding her Ama, who ate with enthusiasm despite the pursing of her lips, and the unhappy lines next to her eyes.

"Your Father sent this, t-to celebrate," the young girl stuttered when their gazes fell upon her as she entered the room once more. Her hands clutching the bottle in her hands with delicate care.

"Well hurry up, open it up." Nanny commanded, her previously decorative wine glass already grasped tightly in her wrinkled hands, "Goes good with the cheese."

The girl did as ordered, the bottle shaking as she poured a stream into each of their glasses, a few small drops of read staining the white table cloth. Nessarose looked unimpressed, either at the mess or the presence of the alcohol.

She swirled the burgundy liquid in her own glass, her reflection distorting and oh, so red.

A sip or two couldn't hurt, Galinda decided, perhaps it would give her the courage she needed. Was that not what alcohol did after all? Give people confidence?

The wine wasn't much better than the cheese, leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth and on her lips. Unsurprisingly really, she doubted Munchkinland was renowned for its grape harvests. If she did not get her words out now, than there would not be time. For tomorrow would surely be the beginning of their time together.

Galinda swallowed a mouth fill of the acrid liquid, not exactly subtle and sure to go to her head in moments, and forced out the words that had been on the tip of her tongue throughout the meal, "It's just, well, I don't really know anything about him."

The other occupants – minus Ama Clutch – turned to her with expressions she could not discern in her current state of mind. At the wide, questioning eyes focused on her, she looked down. Swallowing, she winced at the taste that would not leave her mouth.

"There will be plenty of time for that after your married," Nanny unhelpfully supplied, "Melena and Frex were still discovering things about one another till she died, good thing they shared their interests I suppose."

Elphaba's eyebrows crinkled uncharacteristically as she shot Nanny an irate look at that last comment. A look Galinda had no idea how to interpret.

"I understand what you mean," Nessarose added, ignoring the others, her attention directed at Galinda, "Marriage should be built to last, why else vow so to the Unnamed God."

Galinda could only return the nod, still unused to the new feeling of acceptance she had from the younger sister. Though that did not stop her finding a smile trying to cross her face when Elphaba rolled her eyes at her sister's naivety.

"He is the youngest, spoiled – probably due to how our Mother left us." Elphaba added, in spite of Nessarose's unreadable look. The glass before her untouched.

Nanny let out a guff bark of laughter at that. Hopefully in relation to the comment about being spoiled – not the latter.

"He…" The pause was uncharacteristic of Nessarose, as was the sound of thought she made shortly afterwards, "He is -

"A tart."

"Elphaba," Nessarose said with none of her usual snappiness or irritation – was it possible for siblings to dislike one another? For that was the impression steadily building for Nessarose and Shell's relationship.

Or perhaps Nessie was just being Nessie.

"I'm sure you'll get on fine, what with your similarities."

Galinda turned to Nanny, her brows turned down, but she couldn't bring herself to snap at the woman for her comment. Not when she was unsure what she was referring to. She wasn't spoiled, not really. Her parents just wanted the best for her; they tried their best for her.

How strange, surely anger would be an acceptable reaction if Nanny had been referring to what Nessarose said, but she felt no anger. Not even mild irritation.

"See. Like I said Duckie, nothin' to worry about." The weight of her Ama's hand on her shoulder was welcomed and comforting. Despite the thoughts whizzing through her head, she managed a smile at the aging woman.

"I doubt you have anything in common," Elphaba stirred a spoon absentmindedly in her half-empty cup – apparently choosing tea over wine – her brilliant eyes soft in spite of the words.

"But asking is a place to start," Nessarose supplied, her lips turned up into a smile. Supportive, and still so utterly unexpected it caught Galinda off-guard, her expression falling and heart slowing so suddenly.

They were oddballs yes. But she…she felt…almost at home?

She would be sad to leave?

She may not have gotten what she had asked for, but her heart calmed, her shoulders no longer high and tense. Something she had not realised she had been doing until now, with the pain apparent but easing.

Elphaba had once said she was smarter than she had thought, and indeed there was more to Galinda than she showed, Elphaba knew that, "You doubt a lot of things Miss Elphaba; you should know you won't always be right."

That retort, no matter how delayed, lit some odd gleam in Elphaba's eye. Galinda shifted in her seat, feeling oddly uncomfortable once more – a distantly familiar feeling deep within her, though she chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the dregs of wine in her glass.

* * *

Their first meeting was quick, more rushed than anything, taking place shortly after breakfast the very day.

They spoke of little of importance, mostly their time at University. Sorcery interested him, as it did all males – being a sole gift seen only in females. She was caught off-guard, and even a bit flattered, that he allowed her to direct the conversation for the most part. Still, anxious about making a bad impression she held back on speaking too much of her own interests and opinions. There was time for that later on down the road, but for the moment she had to remain the picture of the lady she was taught to be. Her opinions should be that of her husband, her interests 'normal' for ladies, sewing, knitting and the like. The rest could come later.

She did bring up his family vaguely, commenting on the oddity of them in an almost fond way, he laughed good-naturally at her more humorous words, his all-consuming smile always fixed in place. His brighter laughter not far from the surface. He insisted that they were all a little odd, and that once you got past that, they were all much easier to get on with.

He clearly cared for his sisters. That was good. That pleased her from some reason.

How quickly her opinions changed, now she was almost defensive of the sisters she had once been disgusted by.

Truly, how quickly opinions change.

* * *

Ama Clutch shook her head in desperation as Galinda let out another weary sigh. Galinda pointlessly slid her brush across the dresser she sat at, rearranging its position for the nth time that morning.

With a huff her Ama asked her what had gone wrong this time, though her voice – as always – carried a note of concern.

"It's just that I… I want to go somewhere…anywhere." She tried to explain, her voice falling when the words would not come to her. She felt trapped, and now, with the knowledge she would not be having a longer meeting with Shell that day, the panic and enclosed feeling only grew. The sooner she grew used to him, the easier it would surely be when the time came.

Her Ama's eyes softened in thought, "Understandable Duckie, we ain't left these walls since we got here. Not much we can do."

There had never been much they could do, living up to a certain standard – up to what was expected of you – was restricting, but that had been all she had every really known. Her parents wanted what was best for her, and to get that they all had to work for it.

Galinda gave a soft nod, fidgeting with her brush one last time before sliding of her seat, "I suppose it is time for breakfast."

* * *

While the tension she once felt while being near the siblings had vanished, she felt on that day she would much rather return to bed and stay there. A warning sign if there ever was one. As she grew older, her Aunt had spent an increasingly longer amount of time residing in her bed, avoiding people and often lacked energy to do much. Her temper flared irrationally at times, more so as time went ever onwards.

They hadn't visited much after the last occasion where she had jumped between tears and rage in a matter of seconds.

All signs her mother and herself shared to some extent – though no way as severe, madness like that had a way of clinging to a family like a curse.

She had to fight the symptoms, no matter how difficult it was.

Of course knowing that, and living up to it were two vastly different things. As she knew oh too well.

And so she forced herself to go about the same familiar – and on that day she felt – stale routine.

Her smile was tight, the conversation not being absorbed by her, but rather flying right over her head. No one seemed to notice, and Ama Clutch brought no new attention to her attitude, for which she was mostly thankful.

"If you don't eat that now, then it will go cold," Galinda drifted back to herself at Elphaba's comment, "I'm sure that would be an offence to your delicate taste buds."

"I think you will find that it is an offence either way, yours are just dulled to it."

"Not as dull as your wit I see," the tightness around her smile softened in response to Elphaba's words, Elphaba's response was a roll of her eyes – though her lips quirked upwards.

Nessarose shook her head in their direction, clearly not seeing the odd friendliness in their actions, and shot her Nanny a looked in an attempt to get her to do something.

She ignored it of course.

Elphaba's bowl was half empty already, a cue that she really had been dawdling over breakfast, just as she had when she had first woken up. Adjusting her grip on her spoon she resumed picking at her food, forcing herself to eat.

"Nanny," Nessarose spoke up once Galinda slid her bowl away from her, "I wish to read in the Sunroom today."

"Well," Ama Clutch bellowed with a slam of her palms on the table, "I for one am goin' a bit stir-crazy in here. How 'bout we go for a gander."

Galinda turned to her Ama, feeling quickly uplifted and trying to show her appreciation at her words as best as she could while remaining silent.

"Pardon?" She wiped the look off her face before returning her gaze to a now baffled Nessarose; Elphaba had raised her brow, but displayed no other signs of confusion. As always, Nanny paid no attention.

"A look," Galinda explained slowly, "Ama Clutch is suggesting we go for a walk around, to see what is around here."

"Not much to see." Elphaba muttered.

"Around here?" Nessarose asked, her brow furrowed.

"They mean in town." Elphaba responded, Nessarose looked horrified at the prospect with a touch of irritation at something.

"Oh," Nanny made an exaggerated sound of pain as she stood, "This old body can't manage the strain."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the old woman, "No Nanny."

"It will be good for you," Nanny insisted, her attention clearly consumed by the prospect of another nap, "You can guide them, show off your intelligence in a more productive way."

"But my studies!" If Nessarose had arms, Galinda was sure she would have pushed herself to her feet in a dramatic show of refusal.

"If you keep your nose in a book you won't see past it." Ama Clutch scolded, even going as far as to wag her finger in disapproval at the younger Thropp.

Nessarose froze, flabbergasted, clearly not used to that kind of treatment – even from their uninterested Nanny.

"You go have fun," the old woman was already pushing her chair out, ready to flee the area, "Nanny'll just stay here and so some work."

Elphaba scoffed at that, a sound that apparently did not reach Nanny's ears.

"Well, you best lead the way," Elphaba's head snapped around at that, her widened eyes narrowing quickly – though with no venom – at Ama Clutch.

"Someone has to be the responsible one," she muttered.

* * *

Elphaba had no shame in displaying her skin, and now Galinda was starting to appreciate the strength it took to do so. She knew many a Gillikinese girl who used dangerous chemicals to make their hair the characteristic blonde of their people – it was so much easier to be accepted there that way, and made marriage all the more easier. Though it was harder to make ones' eyes blue if that was not your natural colour.

Their odd group traipsed down the drive of Colwen Grounds and it was only a case of following the road a short way to reach the town. Though with Nessarose's pace it took quite a bit longer.

A browning apple tree offered some shade as they paused so Nessarose could get comfortable once more in Ama Clutch's grip, (Elphaba had refused to support Nessarose, not out of spite, but rather that she could lead the way better if she was not supporting her sister), Galinda stood further out of the shade, not wanting to get any of the mashed up, almost unrecognisable apples on her shoes.

Elphaba seemed unfazed, standing beneath the tree and plucked an apple from an overhanging branch, looking it over she threw it over the fence behind them and retrieved another.

She bit into the apple with ease, not surprising with canine teeth as sharp as hers. She could recall very few people who had such prominent features – including a rather nasty little boy she and her friends used to encounter on the way to school – and even then they weren't _as_ bad. Though there was something oddly fascinating about the feature, not that she would admit it.

It was with some relief she had not noticed them when she had first arrived, for surely then she would have mistaken Elphaba for a demon and Lurline knows what she would have done then. She held back a smile at that thought, imagine it. A woman of the cloth and a demon, siblings.

"There isn't much to see," Elphaba muttered, still giving off an air of annoyance at having to be there, even though she could have stayed at Colwen Grounds if she really wanted to. No one would have been able to stop her.

They reached a cobblestone square, where Nessarose insisted there was usually a market – or so she had heard – Elphaba responded that lately there was just nothing available _to_ sell, and as such it was all but deserted.

A bespectacled Munchkin farmer, young but with silver hair, tipped his hat to them, but quickly hurried on his way.

They moved further towards the centre of the square, Galinda struggling with her heels, but somehow remaining up right.

"Why would that be?" Nessarose's voice asked from behind them, Galinda slowed her pace, not having realised how far ahead she and Elphaba had begun to travel.

"With weather like this the crops do not grow as well, the cattle struggle too." The younger sister tilted her head, her brow lowering. Galinda cleared her throat, noticing Ama Clutch's pursed lip, "Or so I have heard. I do not really know much about all that; anyway, what else is there to see Elphie?"

"As I've said before, nothing much. There will be more activity at the fields, but –

"Then that is where we'll go," Ama Clutch butted in, at Elphaba's look she waved her free hand, "Lead the way."

"There really is nothing to see," Galinda heard Nessarose say, sounding truly surprised as if this was as new to her as to Galinda herself.

Her taste – or lack of it – for the local buildings had not changed, instead she chose to focus more on the outskirts and the few animals that could be seen there, even from the centre of the town.

Elphaba, perhaps seeing where her attention was focused, led them towards the nearest occupied field.

"Oh must we?" It was Nessarose once again sounding exhausted. Ama Clutch replied, but far too softly for Galinda to hear as she moved ahead of them to look at the cows in the field.

She had been near few as a child, despite their abundance around Frottica. She had not been around many larger animals really. She was to learn to horse ride, but the first encounter had not gone well, and the expense was too high anyway. It was decided by her parents that such a ladylike pursuit had become unfashionable in the end; ladies were instead riding in carriages or on the back of such animals behind another person.

She felt a presence near her, and saw Elphaba standing a few steps away, looking thoughtful – not that she didn't always look deep in thought. The cogs were always turning in her mind.

The rough bark of the fence dug into her hands as she tried to lean forward over the obstacle, cows, yes, but different from the ones back in Frottica.

Elphaba made a sound in her throat, almost a sound of amusement. Galinda shot her a look of faux malice.

"Oh!"

They both whirled around to see Nessarose struggling to remain upright in Ama Clutch's arms.

"Nessie?" Elphaba took a step forward, her face showing worry, and perhaps a bit of fear.

"You okay Duckie?" Ama Clutch asked, as Nessarose forced herself to regain her stance, though she still swayed slightly.

"I think I should go back, out of the heat, perhaps relax by reading my bible…"

Her Ama nodded her head, looking a little confused. It was actually quite mild that day. She looked to Elphaba then, her expression one of seriousness and more than a little uncharacteristic sternness, "You will keep a close eye on her while I'm gone."

"Ama?" Elphaba shushed Galinda with a wave of her hand.

"Of course. If any male was to bother her I would beat them off with an overlarge stick, as you would want."

Ama Clutch nodded her head, "Good."

Galinda resisted the urge to shake her head as Ama Clutch strengthened her hold around Nessarose and guided her back up the road.

"Be back in a mo," she called over her shoulder. Though considering their pace, it would be a bit longer than that.

"What a shame she was suddenly taken ill, and after she was having so much fun."

"It seems to me she just wanted an excuse to go back to her normal routine."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"I didn't think you were dense."

"We are all dense at times."

Elphaba's lips quirked upwards, her eye glimmering, "Once again, I was being contemptuous."

Galinda rolled her eyes, turning back to the cows; able to see them more clearly now as remaining still had perhaps been a signal to the cattle as they had drifted steadily closer. They weren't the slender, small horned cows from home; rather these ones were more stocky, larger and hornless.

"Meat animals?"

"And draught."

Galinda tilted her head at the animals, and they simply stared back.

"That's unusual," Elphaba rumbled, her voice much quieter than usual, "They normally keep their distance."

One particular brave individual trotted up to the face, within reach of her arm, and in a particularly childish action, Galinda leaned over the fence, heels off the ground, and reached a hand out to stroke the wiry hair of the cow's muzzle.

It allowed the action until a deep moo behind it made it turn and return to the rest of its herd.

Galinda pushed back to the floor, the heels of her shoes sinking into the soft mud she had not noticed before.

"Your dress?" Elphaba asked, her thoughtfulness over the cows seemingly vanished.

Galinda looked down, and to her horror saw grime and fragments of bark had scraped off onto her dress. With both hands she rapidly pushed at the material in an attempt to clean the front. Her eyes wide and mouth parted in horror.

A cackle to her right forced her movements to slow. She turned just as slowly to look at Elphaba who was openly laughing at her distress.

"I would rather you not laugh," Galinda said, her bottom lip unconsciously jutting out into a pout, which only intensified Elphaba's amusement.

The sound warmed her oddly enough. She found herself smiling openly at the other woman who grinned back. That caused the warmth to whirl inside her. She snapped her head around, freeing herself from the connection between them. Burying _that _feeling away deeply.

Succeeding in removing the majority of the dirt on her she turned her gaze away to focus on something else – anything else.

"You could almost think Autumn is on its way," she said after a moment.

Elphaba paused for a second, then caught onto what Galinda was referring to, "We don't call it that here. But yes, with the heat of the past few weeks the vegetation doesn't stand much chance."

Galinda found herself drawing in a deep breath to calm her suddenly rapidly beating heart.

She knew what she was feeling.

She understood it completely.

She swallowed thickly, turning to Elphaba, only to find her eyes meeting those haunting eyes, which caused everything to come rushing back.

"Perhaps…" She bit her lip a bit too harshly, "Perhaps it would be best if we headed back."

It was true, there was nothing much to do out there, and even if there was, she felt she wouldn't want to stay out too long. A small break was enough for her, for the moment at least, and it was perhaps best that they find her Ama soon, just in case anything was to occur.

Anything to have someone else around. Anything for a distraction.


	8. Chapter 8

She found that Shell was always off doing whatever it was Upper-class men did each day. Nanny had mentioned something about looking for work, but surely a man of his position would need no such thing. She shook off the very idea as nothing but empty-headed nonsense. Not surprising coming from her.

The 'blip' in her mood had levelled itself out, mostly. Hopefully it would last this time.

She and Shell had a few other brief meetings, nothing too long as of yet. Nothing too in depth. Not that it mattered, while she would prefer to know who it was she was marrying in more detail; they had the rest of their lives for that. Had that not been what Nessarose had said? Or had she told her it was best they knew one better another first?

Well, she would keep telling herself the former, it made the anxiety within her lessen, if only a little.

When they finally had a longer, more personal meeting she felt that his presence was perhaps a bit too close for her comfort, but that was to be expected. They knew one another at least a little better now – and they _were_ to marry.

Besides her Ama was there, often distracted, but always there for her. A solid, comforting presence.

The thin summer curtains were drawn, leaving the room bright while thankfully cutting out the glaring light from outside.

Shying away from the presence besides her, she racked her mind for a topic of conversation – something that had always easily come to her, but in that moment she was finding it increasingly difficult to think of anything at all. Oddly enough, something that had become increasingly common.

Perhaps there were similarities in the way they grew up; didn't Elphaba imply that he had grown up at Colwen Grounds? Of course the home she grew up in was nowhere as grand (and was a lot more tastefully built), but she had mastered how to mask such gaps in rank long ago.

"Did you grow up in Quadling Country too?" She was aware he hadn't, or rather, he had for a short time of his childhood, but still she was certain it would start some sort of telling conversation.

Perhaps her confidence – from just moments prior – in waiting to learn about him till later, was not so solid after all.

_It truly will make things easier if I learn now._

"Do I really behave as if I had," he asked as if his pride was wounded. At her wide-eyed, panicked expression, Shell laughed, his expression changing to boisterous joy, "Of course not."

Good, she hadn't offended him. And now they had something to speak of, and perhaps bond over.

"Do you mean to imply that the people who live there are…"

She knew what he would have to say, distain for the red skinned people of the South was widespread, though people happily indulged themselves on their produce. Particularly the rubies mined there, and the intricate glasswork they produced.

Double standards if there were ever any.

Something she realised she knew a lot about.

"Rough people, they were trading in Ticknor Circus once, tried to scam a friend. We ended up in a fist fight, he took the short one, and I took the large two. At once. That was quite a day." He tipped his head back as if that was an everyday event. Something that did not even cause a single drop of sweat to break on his brow.

Her smile was stretched, she had little patience for such things, to her all involved with such an event were thugs. More so the ones who started it.

"I am…surprised." She managed after a minute.

"You shouldn't be," he boasted, his face still encompassed by a toothy grin, "Though I'm sure I can surprise you in a number of ways."

He had misunderstood, as she fully expected he would.

"I can begin now if you want."

Her face muscles ached with the strain of her smile.

* * *

As time passed his amorous intentions towards her became stronger. It was to be expected, she knew that, they knew more of one another now. It was the natural progression of a relationship, even one that was arranged for them. Still, she feared she was only growing more uncomfortable with time. She could not understand, not fully.

Was her concern, her apprehension for what would inevitably happen, really that consuming? That impacting?

In truth she was a little…put off she supposed, put off the man she was to marry. Despite his gentlemanly exterior Shell spoke almost exclusively about himself now, about things he had done, at first she had believe this was his way of showing off to her. Now she was fairly certain he had a very strong vain streak in him. Or maybe her discussions with Elphaba had spoiled her. Maybe now she expected, no, wanted more. It was infuriating. It was getting in the way of the progress that should take place, which was at a halting pace.

Perhaps she had been mistaken in their first meeting.

She rubbed at the furrow on her forehead, trying to clear her mind.

Despite her grievances his manner and charm was there most of the time, but then so was the other side of him on occasion. Well, less on occasion and more half of the time.

She should know a thing or two about having two sides. Still, to see another person behave in such a way was difficult to accept or understand.

Perhaps she was overthinking things, she was prone to that – though she would never openly admit it – perhaps her thankfully over period of depression had contributed to her changing views. It happened at University on occasion, where she could no longer cope with the pettiness of her 'friends'.

Of course after the few occasions that occurred she had hurried to apologise, and had all but grovelled. It was embarrassing to think of. It was likely completely unnecessary anyway, what with her Ama soothing things over with her friends' Amas. She preferred to tell herself that she had never done such a thing. It was easier that way.

Even so, she still did it. And deep down she would always be aware that she had.

* * *

Unusually, though by now more often than it once was, they arrived within moments of one another in the dining room. Though one individual was missing.

"Good morning everyone…" Ama Clutch's sentence dissolved into a ragged cough. The awful weather was doing her dear Ama no favours. At all.

"Sit down Ama," Galinda gave a gentle push to her carer's back, guiding her in the direction of the table. The older woman normally ensured Galinda was seated before sitting down herself. With a bit of gentle prodding Ama Clutch did at last settle, unfortunately Galinda wasn't given a chance to do the same as a wrinkled hand clamped down on her shoulder.

She turned to the bleary eyes of Nanny.

Shrinking more than a little at her unexpected closeness.

"Do be a dear and go and fetch the old sourpuss, these old hips can only handle those stairs a few times a day."

She seemed fine.

Instinctively Galinda turned to Ama Clutch, but seeing her already seated and looking decidedly pale, she gave a solemn nod to Nanny.

Agreeing would be easier than getting into a debate with the woman.

"Okay," Galinda gave another slight incline of her head, "Where is her room?"

"On the right, third door on the right." Nanny said far too quickly before plonking herself down in her usual seat.

Galinda did not let her surprise show. That wasn't far from her own room, how had she not noticed before? Then again, Elphaba was quiet, and she rarely saw her moving about. Instead Elphaba would just seemingly materialise in a room, or enter soon after Galinda herself, from what was certainly a deserted corridor when Galinda and Ama Clutch walked down it. Like a ghost.

A rough cough caught her attention.

"What are you waiting for, can't start without her," Nanny informed. When she looked away, Nessarose shook her head and lifted her shoulders at Galinda, likely trying to inform her that her Nanny's words were meaningless. They would start with or without them.

Well Nanny and Ama Clutch would, Nessie couldn't.

Despite feeling annoyed at doing a maid's job (why didn't she just ask one of the few members of staff to fetch Elphaba?) Galinda still complied, if only to get some peace for herself and Ama Clutch.

* * *

The door creaked open beneath her fist.

For a brief second Galinda wondered if she had been knocking on the library door instead. The room was rather bland save for the books piled upon almost every solid surface. Likely a larger collection than the library. Was there even a library there? She had not thought to check.

The mess put to mind a certain professor's office from her time at University. Not that she had been there much out of choice, nor for trouble. That sounded rather questionable now she thought about, of course she knew it was for reasons of upmost innocence and...

Oh dear she had gotten distracted.

A break in the repetitive scenery was the desk in the room, paper was strewn across its surface, it was only when she was standing before it that something registered in her mind. The room was empty. And she had just wandered in to it.

She dismissed the thought quickly, her curiosity over just what the unsociable, (the word was probably misused, she did socialise, it was just her manners left much to desire), woman spent her time doing, it completely over rid her own etiquette.

She must really enjoy reading, not that was a shocking revelation.

The papers scattered over the desk proved little help, mostly due to the writing being small, cramped and nearly illegible. For such a well-spoken and intelligent person Elphaba's penmanship also left much to desire.

Luckily a fairly thick stack of paper sat nearby caught her eye, shifting a book that put her old Sorcery text book to shame, (despite the way she had acted she had taken her studies seriously, mostly. To the extent she was able to in such circumstances), she peered at the writing on the topmost sheet, it was more along the lines of what writing should look like.

_The comparison of the genetic code of Humans, Animals and animals._

"An essay?" But Elphaba was no longer at University nor had she gone onto further education, or even graduated, at least that was what she had inferred from Nanny's ramblings. Now her curiosity was most definitely piqued.

"Ah! An uninvited guest, how quaint."

Galinda released an odd _eep_ like sound and quickly spun around, "M-miss Elp–

"No please do continue. The privacy of my room is yours to invade, my secrets, no matter how few, are yours to read and recount to whomever you wish."

If there was not a desk behind her and the rather imposing figure of a certain green woman blocking the door, Galinda would have scurried away (as ladylike as possible of course) long ago.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her wits that had been so quickly scattered by the sudden appearance of the person she had been looking for.

"I apologise Miss Elphaba I was sent to collect you for dinner."

"The maid could not have been sent? And just where exactly did you think I would be? Hiding under my desk?"

What now?

"The bathroom." The blonde girl blurted, "I thought you might be in the bathroom."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes darting to the other door and back to meet hers, she opened her mouth as if to retort but no sound escaped her.

"Leave Miss Galinda." She stepped out of the way, her thin arms folded in a pose of clear annoyance.

As if bewitched Galinda's feet moved her towards the door against her will, "But what about your meal, surely you're hungry..." By this stage she had crossed over the threshold and turned back to face the room, "No, you must be, you must come."

"I'm afraid," though she did not sound the least bit sorry, "I have work to do and messes to clean."

From her lesser height she could see past the figure blocking the door, or it could be due to the woman's slight frame, (_How does a person stay so thin? ...Focus!_), there were papers and books covering the space around the foot of the desk. Galinda's cheeks flushed a light pink; she must have knocked them over in her surprise earlier.

"I didn't touch anything..."

"Good day Miss Galinda."

"You must eat." She muttered lamely for there was nothing else to say.

"I'm quite alright." The door shut before the sentence had come to an end.

"You'll waste away Miss Elphaba. You're positively skeletal." She babbled her mouth expelling words before her mind could fully register them.

Her answer was the clicking of a lock.


	9. Chapter 9

**First up, apologies for this chapter being so short. That is the way it ended up when I sliced the story up into chapters. Trust me, it is better to finish this chapter here, lest it be a overcrowded mess.**

**Secondly I would like to offer my dearest thanks to Grammarian – if you have made it this far. Unfortunately there is no other way for me to reply to you than here. Thank you for your advice/criticism. That is such a basic mistake I am surprised I was not made aware of it sooner.**

**I have taken what you said on board and have made sure to incorporate it into this chapter. When I have time I will correct the previous chapters' grammar also.**

**I am aware of my tendency to have run-on sentences, I have been trying to kick the habit for a long time. It happens much less than it once did, but unfortunately it does still occur. I will up my game and try to fix that bad habit of mine.**

**Once again – if you see this – thank you very much. It means a lot to me to get some advice/criticism from someone. I believe it is one of the best ways to improve any skill that a person may have.**

**Also a big thank you to all those others who take the time to review or read.**

* * *

"When exactly will the marriage be? No one seems to know."

Shell peered at her, curiosity written across his boyish face.

Galinda stared back; there was no shame in asking such a question after all. If anyone deserved the right to know, it was her. Still, she struggled to maintain contact with his inquisitive eyes. Something she had little trouble with in the past.

"I think they are waiting until the old man dies."

He spoke without a flicker of sadness crossing his face. Instead he rolled his shoulders as if the topic was something as mundane as the weather.

"Your grandfather?" She queried. She was no fool, she was fully aware of who he had meant.

"I barely know him," Shell replied. His voice still light and uncaring.

How could someone behave in such a way to their own family?

Then again. Had Nessarose not responded negatively towards mention of her brother? Seemingly showing her disapproval of him? Galinda had paid little attention to her words after she had first heard them; Nessarose was that way with most. Now, however, she was starting to reconsider.

"But you grew up here."

"Yes, but we rarely spent any time together. We may as well be strangers." He leant forward, placing a slim finger to his chin, "Is there a particular reason you are interested?"

His smile, and familiarly raised eyebrow made it clear what he meant.

"No Master Shell, I do not think that is appropriate before marriage." Galinda turned her head, in part due to how quickly she had snapped at the man. That would not go over well, surely?

"A traditionalist." He leant back, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he gave a short bark of laughter, "Gillikinese with that attitude are as rare as a Pfenix."

She shot a quick glance at her Ama, but she was more distracted than usual as had become common of late. A napkin pressed to her chapped lips, and her attention on a letter before her.

_You are grown up Galinda; you know how to handle such things._

And so she laughed, a vapid, emotionless laugh which he greedily took and accepted as a success. A step forward.

She saw him glance at her Ama, before he placed a hand on her knee, nothing out rightly wrong with that, but still she struggled to hold her muscles still – to fight the urge to jump to her feet and leave. Instead she now found herself struggling to unlock the tenseness of them.

She breathed in deeply through her nose, releasing it from her mouth in a soft exhale. Shell tilted his head at that, his hand giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled, her cheek muscles hurting, "Yes, just a little tired."

_Grown up. _

_Can do this._

And while the thought of where this would lead still made her cringe. Not thoughts of the marriage itself, but of what came after. She had known from a young age that it was expected of her, and had long ago accepted it as her duty as a good wife. With many years behind her she had expected it to feel easier when she thought of it, but by now she knew her feelings would likely never change. Not completely. She could bury them, but they would always be there, however hidden.

* * *

The sunlight woke her. Blinding her as her eyes opened partway.

Irritating thing. She almost hoped it would return to the rainstorms of before.

Galinda rolled onto her side, her eyesight blurred and eyes burning with the overwhelming need to close and return to blissful sleep.

Despite the ache in her head – the constant pressure behind her eyes, urging her to fall asleep – sleep evaded her.

It was sometime later that her Ama arrived with muted steps. The sound of the door creaking open loud enough for Galinda to bury her head in her pillow.

"Up you get."

Sighing, Galinda reluctantly crept to the edge of her resting surface, not yet willing to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"You…" her Ama paused to clear her throat, before hesitating on her words, tugging at her sleeve in a rare sign of self-consciousness, "You need to learn to do these things, you know, I ain't here forever?"

With that Galinda sprung to her feet, eyes wide and unblinking as the old woman shifted awkwardly on her toes. Her head bowed under the intensity of Galinda's gaze, it was something of a relief not to have her eyes meet those of the woman who had helped her through her childhood.

She didn't like the way Ama Clutch had said that. There was something about her words that made Galinda's blood run cold. Made the cloud of drowsiness surrounding her melt away in a breath and the short time it took to get to her feet.

"Don't talk like that Ama." Galinda brushed past Ama Clutch, unable to meet her eyes and see just how much the woman had aged. How much she herself had aged. Time felt as if it were moving far too fast. And so suddenly.

And it came to her just as suddenly.

It was, simply put, not something she thought about. Not something she allowed herself to think about.

"Not dead Duckie, just gone." Galinda felt Ama Clutch move closer to her, peering easily over her shoulder, "Be sooner than you think."

Opening the closet, Galinda began sorting through her clothes for the day, the scrape of the hangers making her wince, "Soon? Like – like when?"

"Well, 'bout that…"

She turned quickly, her head swimming with the speed of the motion, "Soon. Like now soon."

The old woman nodded, wringing her hands.

"Was that the letter you were reading the other day? When I met with Master Shell."

Ama Clutch nodded with bleary eyes, "I meant to tell you sooner, but –

"When do they want you to return?"

"I would have to leave today."

For a split second her heart felt as if it had stopped.

Her breath freezing in her lungs.

It resumed its beat with a rapid tempo. Feeling fit to burst.

"Today!?"

"I gotta give them an update, don't I?"

"Why not just write? Why not send a messenger, or…or anything else."

"Orders are orders Duckie, they pay me – I do as they say."

"Ama…" She hadn't even made a quip about just how little she was actually paid.

"You have to get used to not having me around all the time. " She laid her hands on Galinda's shoulders, squeezing in a manner that would be comforting any other day, "I shoulda prepared you more, I know. I couldn't bring myself to."

Galinda wrapped her arms around her, something she had not done since she barely reached her Ama's knee.

"I just…"

"Don't you fret Duckie, I'll be back soon." Ama Clutch said as cheery as always, giving Galinda a strong pat on the back.

It wasn't fair of her parents to drag her Ama back for a catch-up, surely whatever needed to be said could be done in a letter. Forcing Ama Clutch to travel forwards and backwards would do nothing good for her health – as much as Galinda disliked thinking about it, now she saw just how old her Ama was becoming. Not as old as Nanny, but she would be soon.

But…perhaps the break would _actually_ do her Ama good. The old Gillikin air was always said to have healing properties, that's why so many people moved there in their retirement.

* * *

The few, small bags were already packed. Placed against the entranceway wall nearest the door. Galinda volunteered to carry them, how frail her Ama was becoming finally sinking in, (how had she not become fully aware of it before?) and besides, she didn't have many items _to_ carry.

It was the least she could do.

Indeed, her Ama had been correct. There was a carriage waiting outside, Genfee, the first time she had seen him in a long time, preparing to help her Ama into the transport.

And just like that she was gone.

For the moment at least.

Elphaba lurked at the back of the trio opposite, her face showing pure disinterest.

She was still sore then.

It seemed stupid to Galinda. Though she understood that Elphaba had little privacy in this world, and she had invaded her sanctuary (or whatever the non-religious term was), it was only right for her to be angered.

Still. Did Galinda not deserve some sympathy for this being sprung upon her?

Galinda pulled at her sleeve, not caring that it stretched the material. Fighting back the stinging in the corners of her eyes.

_You're a grownup now._

That only made stopping the tears a harder challenge.

Nanny's voice echoed in the hall. Her voice harsh and a little bit wistful, "Shame how quickly that came around."

Galinda froze all movement in that moment, her eyes wide as she processed what had just been implied. Surely it couldn't be…could it?

"…You all knew?"

Elphaba shrugged, though it was Nessarose who spoke, "You knew. Didn't you?"

She felt anger boil beneath the surface, ready to explode outwards in a blast of shouting and tears.

But she paused. Struggled really. Swallowed it all down, and replied in the negative with a wobbling lip. Or she would have, if the sound she expelled sounded anything like human speech.

She left for her room, where she brooded for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A slightly earlier update today. I'm off the Cardiff for a few days and so would not be able to update until I got back. I thought earlier was better than later!**

**Once again, thank you for reviewing and reading.**

* * *

She had lain in bed longer than necessary the following day, and for far more time than she had realised. It was only when she heard someone stomping about far too loudly outside the door, that Galinda realised that Ama Clutch was not coming in. Was not going to help her start the day. Not that day, or any day soon.

The dresses, she noticed as she clothed herself, mostly had simple fixings, a number of them having the parts situated on the front. Had her Ama aided in the packing or her mother? She couldn't remember.

Her fingers fumbled on the fixings of her dress. Her grip slipping, or pulling too loosely. She managed to reach an acceptable standard of dress, but not before reconsidering her Ama's words concerning temporary help from a maid, and her own need for a sliver of independence.

She would have her own maid soon enough when married.

And Ama Clutch would be back! Soon!

Even so, even if temporary, she could not replace her Ama until she returned. It would be hard enough when she left permanently. She would not hasten that moment.

She wandered down to the morning meal surrounded by silence. Whoever it was that had been stamping around was nowhere in sight. The corridors and entrance hall seemingly abandoned.

When she entered the breakfast room the other occupants looked towards her, as slyly as they could – excluding Nanny of course. They chose to say nothing to her. Leaving her to mope in her quietness.

The empty seat next to her left her cold, and not the least bit hungry.

She forced herself to spoon the cold porridge into her mouth.

Slowly but surely she finished off the bowl.

Words were exchanged, the usual discussions between Nessarose and everyone else. Though without Ama Clutch the conversation was a bit lacking. A bit hesitant. Nanny especially seemed more reserved, perhaps missing the presence of someone almost the same age.

Elphaba barely spoke to her, making simple words and little shrugs if Nessarose dragged her into a conversation between them. There was not going to be an apology from her, or even a hint that she had been in the wrong for reacting the way she had.

There was no possibility Galinda was going to apologise. She may have done in the past, but this was different. She never apologised, her Ama would always do that messy work for her with the other Amas. She would arrive; give a vague apology (which she would refer to as grovelling), and that would be the end of the matter.

No. She would say nothing. Even if apologising would make things easier for her at that moment.

She had never realised how much she relied on her Ama, how much she actually did for her. And now, without her, she was all but lost.

The rest of the week followed similarly.

* * *

Not even a week had passed since her Ama's departure, and she was still – for all intent and purposes – lost. Things were still the same as that first day alone, and did not seem likely to change any day soon.

The distance between Galinda and the others seemed to be growing, as she found herself reluctant to do much more than mope in her room. Even dinner had been delayed until much later in the afternoon, though she doubted that was due to her. Apparently the family were spending more time with the unseen family members. She could guess why.

She was fully aware of just how childish she was behaving, but that did nothing to make her stop acting that way.

The day had started brightly, but – as her gaze lingered out of the window – she saw it had become much duller. Almost mirroring her long-running mood.

She could almost laugh at the coincidence.

The talk around the table was hushed and low. The words infrequent.

In truth, she feared she was the very cause for it all.

She knew first-hand how such a mood could catch with others. How merely being in the presence of such a person could lower one's own feelings and mood.

Her meal was all but untouched as she slid the plate away from herself and into the path of a bright-eyed Nanny.

A solid knock sounded on the door, her head whipping around to face it – perhaps there was a letter!

But just as quickly as the thought rose it fell.

_The maids never knock…not like that._

The door opened almost immediately after the knock, revealing a familiar smiling face.

Her brow crinkled, her lips parted in a question she quickly dismissed. Much like she had with most of her words as of late.

Shell came into the dining room from the doorway he lingered in. Greeting his family and former caregiver with a brightness she had not seen in anyone there save her Ama.

He turned to her then, his smile fading into a look of concern. He spared a glance to his sisters, upon seeing them seemingly distracted with one another he turned back to her. His voice low and reserved.

"I've noticed how…" he paused to mull over his words, the concern never leaving his face, "…lacking in energy you've become, I was thinking we could go for a walk. Something to take your mind off things."

"I do not think that is wise." She slid her plate – which Nanny was still eyeing intensely – around until its simple pattern faced the 'correct' way, "Not without a chaperone."

Even so, a part of her wanted to something besides moping. Perhaps this was the chance.

But returning to her room – alone – was so inviting.

"But you need no chaperone." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his smile returning and looking more amused by the second, "They've never had anything of the sort."

Nanny snorted loudly.

"Yes, but properly –

"I don't see a problem," Nessarose chimed in, her eyebrows drawn together, emphasising her confusion. So they _were_ listening after all. Why did she suspect anything else?

"It will be fine." He smiled disarmingly, and then to the room at large added, "I will look after her."

He spoke as if it were some joke. As if the laws of high society were laughable things, perhaps to them it was. But to her…to her it was she had been trained for. Trained for her whole life. She thought him better than that, his attitude all but screamed higher class gentleman.

If only her parents knew what they were getting into – _No Galinda, _she scolded herself, _we have been over this. They are just unconventional._

She passed her gaze over the woman with green skin, the girl with no arms and the by-now-dozing nanny. Though her half-closed eyes still focused on her plate.

_Very much so._

She swallowed thickly, struggling to ignore the voice in her head telling her it was not proper for a woman to be alone with a man – excluding her husband, for the most part.

_He will be my husband soon_, she reminded herself in an effort to be rid of the anxiousness steadily consuming her.

Besides, it would help distract her from her thoughts, and would stop her moping around that particular day. As she had thought many times before, it would be best if they formed some sort of friendship before they married – it would make things much easier for her… for them both.

And it was best not to be rude.

* * *

She felt his hand skim her arm, she shied away. Even so, his smile remained in place, clearly not bothered by her action. Perhaps even expecting it.

Her gaze wavering she instead chose to look out of the windows they passed by as they made their way down a corridor. At least the grass was looking greener, _though it will never be as green as the fields back home._

That thought came with a heavy impact to her chest. She scrambled for a something to distract herself with, anything.

"I have not seen you for a while?"

"Business has been concluded, for the most part. I expect it to return soon enough though."

"I have never been told just what your business is."

"Not a question I see." He rubbed his chin, before rolling his shoulders nonchalantly, "Just this and that, but I'm sure such talk will be of no interest to you."

"Of course," she responded, despite the words being the opposite of what she truly wished to say.

"How about we take a walk around the grounds?" She caught sight of his gaze, understanding he had misunderstood her action; even so, some fresh air would do her good. She had been cooped up for quite a while, "I find it gets awfully stuffy in this building."

"I do believe you may be correct," she agreed. Though the sun had weakened its glare now, it was still muggy. Enclosing and oppressive.

"Don't sound so surprised." His lip quirked, his hands buried in his pockets until they reached a door to take them outside. He freed one hand to open it for her, then the other to offer to her once more.

This time she felt compelled to accept the action, gingerly placing her arm through his. It felt odd. That was the only way she could put it.

They had not spent enough time together clearly! That would have to be rectified before their union. She loosened her grip, as much as she could, when she realised she was clinging tightly not out of desire, but due to her nerves.

Yes, she had to rectify it. How else would things ever become easier?

Shell gave a rumble of a hum as he led them forward, the grass crunching beneath his boots, as he took them on a shortcut to a nearby path. Luckily the ground was dried, preventing her shoes from digging into the soil and becoming damaged.

"Have you ever explored the whole of the grounds?"

"I do not believe I have." There never seemed to be time, and to be completely honest the thought never crossed her mind. Man-made structures were preferable to nature, at least in her opinion.

Though, in a way, the grounds would be man-made, just not of the type she preferred. It was all just a little bit complicated.

"Well then, you have a lot to see."

She nodded her agreement, a part of her surprisingly intrigued.

Reaching the path, they changing direction in order to follow it. Trees eventually increasing in number to the side of the path, offering shade though by now there was little need of it. The trees remained strong, looking healthy in spite of the strain the weather put them under.

"A beautiful sight, though I've seen better," Shell informed her when he caught sight of her intense gaze upon the vegetation. At one point Galinda would have blushed at the way his eyes clung to her as he finished his sentence, if out of 'propriety' rather than flattery. This time she could not bring herself to do so.

A sprinkle of rain began to fall, she could see it hit the stones on the path they walked, leaving small dark circles, yet she could feel none on her skin.

They walked for a while along the fringe of the woods in the grounds, the gravelled path crunching beneath their feet.

Eventually a structure revealed itself through the trees to her right, a gazebo from the look of it. As Shell noticed her gaze, he guided them towards it, crossing from their route to head towards the structure. It was something she was glad for, the splattering of rain was going to ruin her hair if she did not find shelter soon, and it would be a lovely opportunity to study the structure up close.

It was strange how it could be so hot in Munchkinland, and yet Colwen Grounds stayed so green and the ponds and lake stayed so full.

The rain created circles in the body of water she now saw the gazebo faced. As the raindrops fell, their impact grew heavier. They sought their shelter in the gazebo, Shell smoothing his hair down as soon as they stopped. He was as concerned for his appearance as she was hers.

Galinda peered closely at the carved white wood, as Shell busied himself with tidying his appearance. She could not help but notice how welcoming she felt for the silence between them, broken only by the calls of birds and the sound of the falling rain.

She smiled to herself, "This is a beautiful view."

"Of course it is, we could not have it any other way." He straightened his collar, tilting his head at her once done, "And as I said before, there are far more beautiful things."

Turning to Shell, she saw how close he was suddenly standing. She flushed; tempted to step away, but before she could contemplate the idea he leaned down.

She staggered back this time. Her eyes wide.

She was unsure what had shocked her more, the fact he had tried to kiss her, or the fact she had pushed him away. Even if it was unpleasant she should have learnt to just accept it by now.

His face flashed with some emotion she could not discern.

"I..."

_Think!_

"I believe that is rather inappropriate Master Shell. I am a lady of etiquette." Even ladies of etiquette knew to let such actions slide if the person kissing them was a beau or suitor. As long as it did not go too far.

Unlike a prior occurrence, this time none of this dissuaded him as he tried once more.

"Master Shell!" She moved backwards, her ears picking up on the sound of the rain; it was heavier now, pounding on the weak wood above their heads. She should have left when she had the chance.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, "It's only fair. For both of us" His voice held the tone of someone stating a well-known fact, something as obvious as the sky is blue.

"No, it is incredibly rude, please desist." Her words did not contain the strength she wished them too.

"You've been living here with nothing to do."

As had everyone else.

"You deserve something new. Something exciting. It will be pleasing for us both."

The blonde tried to take a step back but found she could not with the barrier of the gazebo behind her.

"We are to be married anyway. Why wait? A good wife should be pliant. It will make marriage a much easier burden to bear. For both of us."

His words were true, but still – they stung.

He pawed at the material of her shawl where it rested on her upper arm and she realised this was more than what she had thought. The signs were there, why had she been unable to see them fully? Did this mask affect her senses...her brain so much?

_Think!_

"You need only wait until your Grandfather passes," she insisted, "It is not proper."

He threw his head back as if to laugh, but shook it instead and met her eyes once more.

"Nessarose is too obsessed with her absent God, Elphaba with her petty righteousness. Isn't it clear what will happen?" The tone of his voice betrayed nothing but a firm belief, just as before, "It will offend no one."

He advanced again, this time his intention clear.

"You do not need to play coy." His tone showed that he believed that was exactly what she was doing. He could not see the truth.

She wasn't playing, why couldn't he see that?

He was younger than her. She was a sorcery student for goodness's sake! Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she dissuade him?

She knew he would not hurt her, not intentionally.

Seeing the smug expression on his face, and knowing just what he wanted for them to do finally jogged her sluggish brain into action.

She lashed out, felt her heel hit something soft causing a grunt of pain to fill the air. The sound of it forced her arms to push forward. Feeling freed she slide around and ran.

It was all she could do.

The rain lashed at her skin, at first it felt hard enough to bruise but she ignored it. Soon she could not feel it at all.

Finally she stopped to catch her breath. She was not being followed, she could feel that.

It was dark now, the night having pulled in so unexpectedly.

Why would she be followed?

Even if her intuition did not tell her so, she could not see the man risking his immaculate clothing in such weather. Nor did it seem something he would actually do.

Why had she done it?

The rain hit the canopy overhead with a thunderous force, by now Galinda's skin was too numb to feel the chill or the impact of the rain. She wandered forward clueless to where she was, she saw the trees fall away in front and sped up her pace to exit the clearing.

Her breath was still leaving her lips harshly as she took in the sight of the building in front of her. She must have unconsciously headed back there, somehow. It made sense of course, in a mixed up kind of way. The windows were dark, how long had it been? As she stared up with no true understanding as too why a voice broke through the rainfall and the otherwise silent night.

"Galinda?"

It was hard to see through the heavy sheet of rain, and for a brief moment she considered running away out of fear or embarrassment. But that voice, and that figure in the doorway facing her, was mostly definitely Elphaba.

The first word she had spoken directly to her in so long.

An opened umbrella was clutched in one of her hands, yet she remained in the doorway despite the welcome shelter of the veranda.

Galinda did not have time to think over the oddity before the voice called again.


	11. Chapter 11

Her mind came back to itself when something warm was pressed into her still numb hands.

"Drink some of that," a voice she knew too well spoke. "I brought you some of your clothes. The simplest not the flattering, mind. I've never seen such a garish wardrobe; I was more than a little concerned for my eyes. "

Her gaze remained fixed on the dark liquid in the cup she held, she had never seen a drink like it. She was going to ask just what it was, but moving her head only brought her damp hair to her attention, a few thick strands were stuck to her face.

Something had been wrapped around her shoulders.

Why could she not remember?

"I won't say you're risking catching a cold, a virus is needed for that, but you are running the risk of catching a severe chill."

Was this Elphaba's way of lightening a situation? If so, she was bad at it. And she seemed to know as much when she awkwardly cleared her throat a few moments later.

Galinda could not bring herself to look towards Elphaba yet, instead flickering her gaze around herself. The piles of books, the prominent desk. There was no doubting where she was.

"Drink all of that quickly and get changed, or just drink a bit then the rest once you're out of those high risk items. Whichever you prefer."

Galinda refocused her gaze on the cup; raising it to her lips she drank some of the sweet liquid. She could not place the taste, but she could detect a bit of honey and something else distantly familiar.

"A part of me is wondering where your flamboyant shoes went." Sure enough her feet were bare – her nose wrinkled – and muddy. "But the other part is curious over just _why_ you decided to go for a barefooted jog in this weather."

Elphaba ended her sentence by gesturing towards the window. Galinda, realising she had failed at avoiding eye contact, quickly looked away and out of the window. She could only see an expanse of black, and the reflection of the room.

"I think I remember taking them off, I don't recall what happened to them though."

"Don't avoid my question." Elphaba spoke as if she was advising her. As if she were warning her.

She could not read the expression in Elphaba's eyes.

Galinda swallowed thickly, darting her eyes down to the cup in her hands, "I don't recall hearing a question Miss Elphaba."

"Don't be so smug." Elphaba said, with – Galinda was sure – quite the smug look of her own.

And then the other woman's presence was gone.

Galinda felt, rather than heard, her return shortly afterwards. In her fist was a cloth, damp with something pleasant smelling. The aroma reached her even from her position on the bed.

She stretched her feet forward.

"Why! You do assume don't you Miss Glinda." And the cloth was pressed into her empty hand.

Galinda frowned at the use of that name. She tilted her head arrogantly and took a large very unladylike swig from the mug before placing it down on the small cupboard next to the bed. Cleaning her feet was more important than the drink.

She made short work of removing the by now dry mud, something that made her worry if there was a trail of footprints throughout the building, and handed the cloth back to the patiently waiting Elphaba. The other woman disappeared once more.

Galinda took the time Elphaba was gone to change into her night clothes. She used the towel around her shoulders to rub at her damp hair, before wrapping it around her to save her night clothes from any lingering wetness. It was only when she was peeling off her dress that she was made aware of just how soaked through her clothes were, (she must be a complete mess!) She spared a glance to the bed, raising both eyebrows when she saw she had been sitting on a towel.

Of course Elphaba had thought of that.

It had to be later than she thought.

Her dirtied clothes folded in her hands she spun around looking for some place to put them. In the end she deposited in a neat pile by the door with the damp towel, before taking up the cup to nurse its warmth as she sat back down.

Elphaba returned, shutting her door and wasted no time approaching her with a no-nonsense look. Galinda would be lying if she said she was not a little scared.

"So what exactly happened?"

_How to answer that?_

"I-I don't think I need to tell you anything I deem personal." Galinda lifted the cup and took a drawn-out sip, Elphaba looked impatient.

"Do not pretend to fuss with that, I asked you a question." The fire Elphaba could display at times was most definitely intimidating. Galinda internally cursed when the last dregs of the warm drink disappeared down her throat.

"I answered you. There is nothing to say," she replied as she placed her cup aside.

"You disappear off with my Brother then you reappear lacking shoes, obviously distraught and more than a little confused. I think I can piece together the rest. He always did have a questionable voracity towards pretty ladies."

The pieces of information slotted in to place in her mind, "No. No. No. Nothing like that!" Galinda said perhaps too hastily. "Well not really anything like that."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, not in a manner to intimidate, but one of thought or mistrust.

"I will just have to have a word with him tomorrow."

"No Elphie!" Galinda stood too quickly, pins and needles shot up her legs, she wobbled before sitting back down, "I don't know what he was going to do. Please, just forget about it."

Elphaba's expression still looked disbelieving but her brow un-furrowed and the tenseness that had occupied her a minute ago disappeared. Galinda dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her neck carelessly to the floor.

"If...if anything had happened then I would have..." Galinda looked to her hands which were clasped in her lap, "I would have told you."

"I do not quite believe that but if you wish to not bring it up, I will not ask anymore."

"I mean it." There was something about Elphaba's presence that felt almost soothing to Galinda, something that was definitely not true a short time ago. That they were engaging in conversation was such a relief, "It's not like anything even remotely like that has happened before, I would need to say something even if I was –

"Up for it?"

Why did she have to be so blunt?

"It is not proper. Not before marriage."

Elphaba shifted on her feet, crossing her arms as she seemingly studied her, "You are waiting until you have no choice. Until you have to lay with him."

Galinda fidgeted with her hands, "That isn't…that is…"

"Why not leave? So you do not have to go through something you would rather not?"

She snapped her head up at that, some deep-seated part of her outraged at Elphaba's suggestion, "I will not abandon my family like that, I have a duty."

"It is difficult to escape the grasp of family," Elphaba agreed, "You try but they will always get you back. I should know."

The rage that consumed her faded away just as suddenly as it had taken over her, "You tried to leave?"

"I suppose you brought yourself some time."

Galinda was on the verge of snapping at Elphaba for avoiding her question, but thought better of it. It was best not to push her luck.

It seemed completely bizarre that not just Galinda herself, but also Elphaba were taking this topic so easily. True nothing happened, but it was not like she was never going to see him again. How would she explain away what she did?

Though that was a concern for the morning, now it was just relaxing and more than a little comforting to spend time with someone that made her feel, what did she feel? She could not quite describe it, and –

Wait! Did Elphaba just use reverse psychology to get her talking?

"I must admit I'm surprised, in your mid-Twenties and still a virgin –

And there was the bluntness again, and how on Oz did they end up on this subject?

Galinda wiggled her toes, partly in embarrassment and partly to check if the unpleasant sensation was gone.

– and by choice too, unlike some of us who have no choice, or restricted choices. All due to certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Galinda asked with a tilted head, "What are you talking about? You're beautiful Elphie."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, I doubt it ever will. Unless you've forgot…" the last word was spoken with barely concealed resentment, if Galinda had not known Elphaba as well as she now did, she would not have even noticed, "I have a rather strong verdigris hue."

Galinda's eyes widened to an almost comical size, "…Oh."

Elphaba being Elphaba would not believe her if she told the truth. That she _had_ forgotten. She had become so used to the appearance of the woman it no longer affected her. In fact she felt some, well a lot, of shame for how she had originally reacted.

In fact she felt shame for how she had reacted altogether. Of course the Munchkinlander did irritate her, or she felt her behaviour should. However, the bluntness that was previously so aggravating she now found… dare she say… endearing? How she wished she could say what she wanted, do what she wanted.

What did she want?

"It appears the time has slipped away." Elphaba had moved to the window in the room and was peering out of a gap in the curtains (when had she closed them?), she let the material fall and turned back to face Galinda where she remained on the bed, "It is even later then it was, you best retire to your room for the night."

Now that phrase caused an icy sensation to wash over Galinda, a lump forming in her throat, she swallowed it down as far as she could and said in a rush, "I will not feel safe there, not yet."

"And what do you suppose I should do about that?" The softness of Elphaba's tone lessened the harshness of the words.

Galinda looked anywhere but at Elphaba her mind struggling to think of something. Anything. Then it came to her, a memory.

"You have a lock on your door, the only one I know of in this building." Galinda's voice was still a blur of words, "Though I'm not sure why you have one when no one else does, it's quite –

"You're proposing to stay here? How forward of you Miss Galinda." Elphaba sat on the bed and folded her arms over her thin body. "The bathrooms have locks, you could always sleep there."

"You have no sense of humour," Galinda unintentionally snapped.

"And in what way was that funny?" Elphaba's lip quirked, clearly amused by her behaviour. It warmed Galinda to see.

"I honestly believe he won't try something here." Elphaba tilted her at her, "Besides he may be many things, but I doubt he would ever do something severe."

Galinda pushed out her bottom lip.

"As in, in this building –

"I knew that."

– well I had to be sure, now stop pulling that face and get into bed." Elphaba all but growled, rolling her eyes.

Before Elphaba could move off the bed – it appeared she intended to sleep elsewhere – Galinda pounced over the surprisingly soft mattress and blocked her 'escape'. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and manoeuvred around her, collected her night clothes from a drawer and disappeared into her adjoining bathroom to get changed.

There were no thoughts that this was strange in Galinda's mind, but an unnameable excitement did build within her, along with an almost overbearing sense of comfort. She tugged back the dark sheets and settled in beneath them. Her hair, now only slightly damp, spread against the pillow as she rested her head. It was only then that she realised just how exhausted she was.

Her mouth stretched in a large yawn, one she only just managed to cover with her hand. Her eyes squeezing shut.

Once her eyes reopened she saw Elphaba had returned. The other woman paid her no attention as she climbed in the other side of the bed, before leaning across to extinguish the lantern on her bedside cabinet.

Elphaba was too far away, a voice in Galinda's mind informed, she slid closer, (the bed was large enough that it would not be weird!), and noted Elphaba watching her out of the corner of her eye.

With a soft sigh Galinda snuggled against the pillow, she felt safe here. Her worries, the upset of the past weeks seemingly pushed away, unable to reach her.

Why did the gangly and sharp woman make her feel so comfortable, almost protected?

"Elphie?" Galinda questioned, she had not even picked up that she had adopted the other woman's nickname.

Elphaba turned her head, the only sign she was listening.

"Thank you." It was a weak sign of appreciation but a sign of appreciation nonetheless.

Elphaba said nothing, her eyes were closed and the normal frowns and furrowed brow eased to a clearly noticeable state. Galinda tilted her head as much as she could, her hair tickling her neck. She would need to wash it in the morning.

The realisation she was now studying Elphaba's face almost passed her by. It left her clueless and so very confused as to just why she was doing that, but she could not bring herself to stop. There was an urging in her, like she was being controlled by some unknown force. She knew she had felt that particular, indescribable feeling before.

Elphaba was different to her, not just her personality but her appearance as well, like a foil to herself. She found her eyes drawn to the sharp angles of the woman's face. Galinda felt compelled to trace her fingers over the angle of Elphaba's strong jaw. She was performing the motion before the thought even entered her mind. Elphaba's eyelashes fluttered, that simple motion caused something in Galinda's gut to twist.

Her eyes dropped to the other woman's lips. Elphaba's eyes opened, she could not see what emotion they held, for she was too occupied by the something deep inside that was drawing her to meet the soft skin of her lips. She found herself acting upon the urge. The feeling inside her took a sharp twist, it was pleasurable. She wanted more.

She pushed forward harder until she felt her body slide over the slender one below. Her lips moved against those beneath her, wanting that something more but no full understanding how to achieve it. Or just what it was.

She should not be doing this. It should not bring _that_ sort of feeling into her body, it should not warm her heart. Warm her to the very core of her body.

Galinda parted her lips further, her tongue flickered out.

She felt no pressure to encourage her, but nothing to discourage either.

Something snagged under her arm, and then she found herself on her back. Her shoulders throbbing from the force of the push that had sent her away.

Dark eyes bore into her own, a part of her shrunk back from the fire they contained. What had just happened? What had she done? Why had she felt so compelled to kiss the woman glaring at her? Why had it felt so right?

"Go to sleep." As soon as the words were spoken Elphaba had rolled over, her back facing Galinda who oddly enough felt herself obeying Elphaba's words. She stared up at the bare ceiling of Elphaba's room. The fear that had replaced the pleasant feeling had melted away when she had not been left.

Now she was left with only a warm glow, it lifted her spirits high.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, after stumbling when her foot caught on the towel she had discarded last night, Galinda found herself stood rather awkwardly by the door. Her hands fidgeting against one another.

What happened now?

She looked over her shoulder. Only the dullest sliver of light crept into the room (surely the reason she tripped – not because she had become some clumsy, flustered adolescent).

Elphaba still slumbered, it made her getaway that much easier.

That is what she wanted, right?

No. She was certain Elphaba would not want to wake to find her. She would go to her room, get dressed and then wait in the…Breakfast Room? Somewhere nearby, but not her room. She would be too easy to find there. She needed time to collect herself and determine how to fix the mess she had made.

First things first. She needed to get dressed.

The door opened with no problem, luckily – she supposed – Elphaba had not shut the catch that night. With quick steps she traced the familiar steps to her room in the weak light of dawn. There were no maids (maid?) to be seen, not that she particularly expected to see any; she doubted anyone else was awake at that time. Even the help.

She knew she would have to be quick. That was obvious. Even so, she restated that fact as she opened her bedroom door, like a mantra to herself.

She would get her clothes for the day, wash, and leave in as little time as possible. Unfortunately that meant she could not linger on her usual morning routine, and would have to ensure the dress was one she could actually fasten in a reasonable length of time. She was getting swifter at doing so now, but still fumbled far too often.

Despite her reassurance of mere moments ago, the knowledge that she was getting better, she found as she stood in front of the wardrobe, the reality of just how much of a feat that would be.

And now there was a twinge at the back of her mind, a childish urge to run to her Ama to be calmed and protected and told everything would be fine, just like when she was a child. Like those times she saw shadowy figures in her room or if a lightning storm that descended during the night crashed outside too loudly, jolting her from her sleep.

Ama was always there; always supportive and caring in her own unique way.

But she was not there now.

She was back in Frottica.

Galinda was alone.

Completely and undeniably alone.

For the most part –

A knock at her door startled her from her steadily descending thoughts. She stood staring at it with wide eyes, stupidly, before slowly walking to it. She lifted her hand to hover above the silver coloured handle. Her hand shook badly.

A knock sounded again. She jumped. Her hand curling into a defensive fist. An automatic reaction.

Then a voice drifted through the wood panelling of the door, "It's me."

Relief coursed through her veins, her hand unclenched and stilled as she grasped the handle and opened the door in a smooth movement.

Elphaba stood on the other side, a pile of clothes in her arms. Her face betrayed no emotion as she stood there patiently.

Galinda stared back, at a loss for what to do.

As they continued this impromptu staring match, it finally occurred to Galinda that Elphaba was clearly waiting for something.

Then it clicked.

"Oh! My clothes!" She had completely forgotten about them. In fact she had simply walked straight pass them as left Elphaba's room. Despite leaving them right next to the door the previous night.

The corner of Elphaba's mouth twitched, "Obviously. It would be more than a little baffling for your clothes to be found in my room."

The implications, whether intentional or not, caused a blush to spread across Galinda's face. And just what she had done the night before. All of it.

The latter. It felt like a dream, like a fantasy.

"Thank you Elphie."

The clothes were pressed into her arms, "I will see you at breakfast."

And with that she left.

Right.

Right.

First Galinda needed to wash her hair.

* * *

Apparently she was entranced by the food that morning, as that was all her gaze had been focused on since it was laid before her.

Busying away the time until breakfast hidden away in the Sunroom had been a chore. With nothing to do in there she had simply observed the view from the windows. Apparently for so long she had seemingly dozed off for a time, or at least drifted away mentally.

Despite wanting to stay hidden away, she knew she had to keep up appearances, at least for breakfast.

_And_, she had reminded herself, _there would only be the four of them there._

Or so she had thought.

"How odd to have you here in the morning." She heard Elphaba say from beside her, directing her words to the now occupied seat on Galinda's other side.

Beneath her anxiety there was a streak of anger towards Shell, for daring to seat in her Ama's seat. Mixed with anger at herself, for doing something so brain numbingly stupid.

_Ridiculous, if anyone has the right to be angry, it is him. Not me._

"It is nice to be a family again," Nessarose said, though there was a hint of distain beneath her tone. Galinda fleetingly remembered how…disappointed – if that was the word she was looking for – Nessa was of her brother's actions.

Whatever they were.

_Though perhaps I know now. _Perhaps she and Nessarose were on the same page after all.

He chuckled heartily, as if the events of yesterday had never occurred. As if she had not lashed out at him, hurt him in her foolish panic, "Of course my dear sister."

_Perhaps I should have…No! _ She mentally scolded herself for even considering such a thought.

"I had no business, so it is only natural I be at home in the morning. Don't you think?" The seat creaked as he shifted his weight forward, "I would eat with father, but he is hiding himself away again."

"Nothing new."

Nessarose shot a disapproving look at both of them. Lifting her chin haughtily, before catching Galinda's eye. Her expression softening for just a brief moment.

Pity?

That couldn't be right.

"However…" Shell paused to run forefinger and thumb across his chin, "I may be able to shift my business to another day…"

"You mustn't keep your _business_ waiting," Elphaba intoned, "In any case, we have plans."

"Why I'm surprised, I would have thought you were like apples and oranges."

Galinda looked up at that, her confusion evident at both the term and Elphaba's words.

Was she talking about them?

"You Gillikinese would use the term 'different as chalk and cheese.'"

It would be so much easier if everyone used the same idioms and sayings, but that would be like asking everyone to speak the same language.

And there she was, distracting herself from the important things once again.

"Well I suppose I do have that business to attend to today after all." He turned to face Galinda, his smile still firmly in place, "We all make mistakes. And I can wait. Though it will bear heavily on my heart until I can see your lovely face again."

_He said business was done yesterday, _though Galinda remained quiet, having only just registered his words, offering no comment or apology. Instead responding to his compliment – though it did not feel like one – with a tight smile.

How could he be so flippant?

Or perhaps she was overthinking it all. Or under thinking it all? She no longer knew which.

Either way, he stood, bid them all a good day and left.

The silence that followed was shattered by Nanny's rumbling snore.

* * *

Still wishing to remain hidden away, she had followed Elphaba after breakfast. They apparently had plans after all.

As such she found herself sitting in the corner of a study she did not know existed in the building. A bookshelf almost acting as a barrier between her and the other woman in the room.

Well, she said study, but it was more like a miniature version of a school library – from what little she had seen of one.

At first she had tried to hold a conversation with Elphaba like they used to have. Her attempt at trying to ignore what had occurred the night before. Words flew out of her mouth in a rambling stream, in the end Elphaba had grabbed a book from a shelf and all but thrown it into her lap.

Architecture. How did she know?

And so she poured over the book, which covered a wide range of architecture styles and thankfully did not dwell upon the Munchkins' 'additions' to architecture.

Elphaba sat at a table in the middle of the room with some paper in front of her, which she kept checking as she wrote on another piece of paper. Only occasionally stopping to look at a book on her other side. Seemingly perfectly comfortable now she had silenced her.

So…she had not been reading for pleasure. All along she was reading for…something else?

Was she still studying? She couldn't be, could she?

_Though, she has little privacy and alone time. Perhaps I was…_

Galinda vaguely recalled a paper she had seen in her room, the day Elphaba had drastically overreacted to her presence there.

A knock on the door sent her jumping to her feet. The book in her lap tumbling to the floor.

Elphaba rose to her feet with a sigh, taking the steps to the door with a few long strides. She jerked her hand away from the door handle as it swung open from the other side.

"What are you doing here? Where is Nessarose?"

"Got a letter."

_Nanny?_

"And who exactly would be writing to me –

"No one in their right mind," Nanny quickly replied, her voice free of malice, "It's for Galinda."

A letter? For her?

From Ama Clutch?

Galinda debated moving into the open to receive the letter herself, but before she could decide on an answer she heard the old woman say something that firmly rooted her to the spot.

"By Nanny's reckoning her bed hasn't been slept in." Her words were more accusatory then anxious. Not that she really expected the elder woman to be overly worried for her. She had Nessa to worry for. Not that she particularly worried for her much. Or anyone besides herself really.

"Tidied by the help."

Nanny snorted, "Cleaning this early?"

"I'll take it," Elphaba reached out, her eyebrows twitching after a second.

"No. Isn't for you is it?"

"I suppose not." She let her hand drop to her side, empty.

"Well when you see her, tell her." Nanny sighed in a loud exhale of air, "Nanny'll be with Nessie in the Sunroom, looking at that old book, like always."

She heard the rustle of Nanny's skirts as she turned away, grumbling under her breath as she did.

The door shut with an almost silent click.

Moving from the bookcase, Galinda headed towards the door, somewhat annoyed Elphaba had shut it so quickly.

"Well," she said when Elphaba remain still, partly blocking the exit.

"Well what?"

"I need to get that letter," she explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's probably from Ama Clutch. She'll say when she's returning. If she hasn't already left."

Elphaba shook her head, "You don't think it would be suspicious that I found you so quickly."

"Err…" Galinda faltered embarrassingly, "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Trust me. Nanny will not let it lie if she finds you were avoiding her." Elphaba shook her head subtly, "Trust me."

"But I wasn't avoiding her, I was –

"Avoiding everyone. I know." Apparently pleased she had stopped her Elphaba moved from blocking the door, "Patience Miss Glinda, we'll leave in a moment or two."

Letting that name slide, Galinda's hands fidgeted at her side. Even so, she listened to Elphaba despite the overwhelming need to see when her Ama was returning.

Ama Clutch would know what to do. She always did.

Elphaba returned to her table, slowly tidying away her things after finishing one last sentence. Galinda remained by the door, practically bouncing from heel to heel with the urge to get moving.

The surprisingly large bundle of objects Elphaba had been using were stored away in the bottom drawer of the desk. Drawing a key from somewhere the drawer was locked and they were on their way out the door and down the corridor.

The time they spent walking felt more drawn out than the time she had spent waiting for Elphaba to prepare herself.

_Though perhaps_, she thought as she stopped once more for Elphaba to catch up, _Elphie is just walking slower than normal._

They finally reached the room, Galinda huffing when Elphaba stopped her from charging in. She did not care how unladylike it was to do so. Just this once she should be allowed to huff.

"So you found her then," Nanny said, sounding completely unsurprised as Elphaba opened the door to the room, ushering her in.

"You have a letter for me." Galinda demanded, she had not meant to sound so forceful.

"Manners," Nanny tutted, when Galinda strode straight to the table, her hand held out in anticipation.

Nessarose lifted her eyes to her, but kept her head bowed over the open book in front of her.

Nanny lifted one half of Nessarose's book, earning her an inaudible grumble, and slid a beige envelope from underneath. She picked it up slowly, before holding it out to Galinda.

She snatched the letter from the old woman's grasp, but did not have time to feel guilty over her behaviour.

She opened the cream envelope with an eagerness not entirely befitting her, and not just because it was from her Ama. Letters from home were few and far between, the time they took to reach her was terrible at best, and that was steadily increasing.

She was not surprised to see the date of the letter was from more than a few days prior, at least this did not take as long as some of the others, and it made sense to send it just after her Ama returned home. A smile crossed her face, shrinking slightly when she recognised the writing as her Mother's cursive swirl.

Her breathing halted as she absorbed the words before her.

"Ama?"

She had always been with her, had raised her in part. The absence of the woman had felt unusual, but the oddity was lessened by the knowledge she would return. But now…

She felt movement over shoulder, barely registering that Elphaba was there.

"She's –

Not returning.

Galinda could not find the words. Could not say them aloud.

_'Taken ill'_…_'Cannot return at present.'_

"I feel like I've lost a limb!" She realised the insensitivity of what she said, but felt too disconnected from everything to think to apologise.

"You could always visit. In the future obviously."

Nanny's interest was piqued.

"What's going on?" She heard Nessarose ask.

"Ama Clutch is ill. She won't be coming back any day soon." Elphaba answered, as Galinda felt herself pushed forward and deposited on an empty chair.

Struggling to swallow, Galinda stared blankly at the table before her, the letter wrinkled in her grasp.

What happened now?


	13. Chapter 13

**As it was asked; my icon is from Louise Dearman's and Rachel Tucker's last curtain call together (Louise's last show as Glinda at Wicked London).**

**This chapter is shorter than normal, it seemed the best place to stop.**

**Thank you for all those who review and everyone who takes the time to read.**

* * *

It was after breakfast had finished that Galinda found herself sitting alone, confused and more than a little lost. Much as she had been since she had received that blasted letter. She was contemplating returning to her room once again, when she noticed Elphaba had hesitated in her steps, pausing to look over her towards her. Galinda met her gaze, suddenly feeling nervousness atop all those other feelings mixed within her.

"Well?"

Galinda looked up from her clasped hands, her head tilted slightly in her bafflement.

Well?

Well what exactly?

"Are you coming?" Elphaba asked, her exasperation obvious to Galinda – even in her current state of mind.

Elphaba was waiting for her?

It had only been a few days ago that they had sat in the study, not doing much in particular. Then the letter arrived. Shell disappeared again, save for a few appearances. And things returned to the way they had been before, only now there was no hope Ama Clutch would be returning. Not any time soon.

So in all it was more than a bit startling. In those few short days before she withdrew once again, Galinda usually either followed after Elphaba or found her later, an invitation from Elphaba was blindsiding to say the least. Even after all they had experienced together.

She jumped to her feet, her hip bumping the table hard enough to send the vase upon it wobbling. Elphaba ignored the display of clumsiness and continued on her way out the door, Galinda following behind, struggling to catch up with her at first.

"Elphie? Where are we going?" She called, but to no avail.

"Patience," Elphaba replied after a too long a pause, "I thought you were taught that."

"Patience towards those whose respect we need," Galinda corrected, "I am already aware I won't get that from you."

Elphaba shook her head, and, from her posture, Galinda could tell she was smiling.

Heat blanketed over them as they exited the building. Galinda was certain by that time of year the weather should be cooling, but, then again, nothing in Munchkinland had been what she had expected.

They continued onwards, Elphaba apparently unaffected by the sudden change in temperature. Likely due to all that time she had spent in Quadling Country.

They took a meandering path that eventually led them to a grove.

The grove was secluded, surrounded by tall Yew trees circling a grassy area and a pond. It was a wonder there was no bench there for Galinda was certain it would be a lovely place to sit in the spring. That was not to say it was not pleasant in the summer, it offered pleasant shade, but she still had the unladylike urge to cool off in the pond.

The only thing off-putting was the grass that sprouted weakly through patches of by now dried mud. The grass did look healthy – likely thanks to the rain of a few days prior – still she was sure it would not remain that way for long.

Things at that place never stayed the same for long.

On the area where the grass was more untouched sat a basket and a folded blanket. Galinda's heart gave a small jump at the surprising show of – dare she call it? – affection.

Her feelings only increased when Elphaba moved to the objects with purposeful steps.

"Well?" Elphaba said, accompanying her words with the snapping of the blanket as she laid it out.

"A picnic?"

"If that's what you see."

Galinda shook her head, perching herself on the smoother side of the blanket. She would hate for her dress to be muddied or stained by the grass, even if the ground was dry. Especially as it was one of the easier to clasp.

Elphaba followed suit, shifting uncomfortably for a while before settling. It was unusual of her to fidget, though Galinda could not blame her. The heat was verging on unbearable, even for one who grew up in Quadling Country. It was better in the shade, but only just.

"Well, look at this." Elphaba had folded over the corner of the blanket, and was in the process of tugging on the end of something in the dried mud. The muscles in the viewable part of her arm strained, until finally the object became free, clumps of mud splattering against the folded part of the blanket.

The item was waved in front of her face, barely recognisable after its ordeal.

She took the shoe gingerly by the heel, her nose scrunching up as she saw the full extent of many days' day and night out in the extremes of Munchkinland's rain and heat.

"Is that?"

"A rather unneeded question don't you think," Elphaba replied as the mud covered and damaged shoe dangled from her finger, "You just need to find the other now."

Galinda gingerly took the shoe, placing it near the basket, having just eaten she was only a little bit peckish. Even so, she was still curious to see just what was in the basket.

"Thankfully they are nowhere near as expensive as Nessie's," Galinda said as she pulled one last face at the accidentally abandoned shoe.

"Hers are handmade."

"Very dear then."

"I mean Father made them for her." There was something about Elphaba's voice, something distant, just as her eyes had become. Unfair treatment? She could understand why Nessarose was fussed over; her…difficulties were more severe than Elphaba's. Even so, it was easy to detect just how affected by it the other woman was.

At least that was the feeling she got.

A fluttering nearby caught her attention just in time to see a small tawny bird hoping to the edge of the pond, dipping its beak into the water. The rustling of a tree's leaves startled the tiny creature, sending it flying off.

"This is quite different from the dusty old rooms you usually hole up in."

She turned just in time to see Elphaba withdraw a book from the basket.

Of course.

They sat in companionable silence for a time, Galinda absorbing the surroundings with relish.

More than once she caught Elphaba lingering too long on a page, looking up from her book to shoot a glance in her direction.

Perhaps she should mention what happened a few nights before. Not the stuff they had already spoken about. But what had happened between them, or rather, what Galinda, herself, had done.

Would it be best to ignore it? Or acknowledge it?

So far they had both stuck firmly to the former.

It took her a reasonable length of time to reach a conclusion, or rather to jump in with both feet before cowering away.

She would broach the subject in her usual roundabout way. It was always easier like that.

"Do you think it's wrong? What I, that is, how I..." Galinda sighed and with closed eyes tilted her head upwards, "What I'm trying to say is, do you think it is wrong?"

"Everything is viewed as wrong by someone, but this time it would help if you told me just what you are referring to."

Galinda bit her bottom lip, who would have thought the words would be so hard to say, "Me. Do you think the way I am is wrong? What I've done?"

Elphaba shook her head as her lip curled upwards, "I think I understand. That is not something you should try to affirm with another, you are how you are born. You should embrace it and be true to yourself. The opinions of others should not matter."

Galinda lowered her head, her eyes meeting Elphaba's own, "You sound like you have thought this over before."

"You should not be so surprised." Elphaba's expression was unreadable now, "And that has been bothering you?"

"Partly."

The book in Elphaba's lap closed with a snap, she narrowed her eyes in anticipation of forthcoming words. Who was Galinda to deny her?

"It's just now Ama isn't here…" Galinda fiddled with her hands, her gaze flitting over to the nearby body of water, "I don't know how to cope, everything has gone to – to…pot!"

"That is what has been on your mind?"

It felt such a relief to spill her thoughts to someone else. Someone she knew would keep it to herself.

"I'm just feeling…feeling…"

"Lost."

Biting her lip, Galinda nodded.

"Hold out," Elphaba stressed, "Things will get better."

"You promise."

"Hold out," Elphaba reaffirmed.

A bird call out somewhere nearby, and something dropped somewhere in the distance.

Galinda exhaled with a short breath, a weight she did not know was pulling her down suddenly felt significantly lighter, "It is nice to have something that lifts my worry, even if only for a moment."

"I was hoping it would take your mind off matters."

"You did this to cheer me up?" Galinda asked, though it sounded very little like a question.

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"Nor did you say you didn't."

"It is good to see you back to some semblance of yourself, thankfully not all the way back."

"I could say the same about you," Galinda responded with a bright smile.

* * *

"I feel rather…vulnerable at the moment, especially as my Ama isn't here…" Galinda paused, her voice wavering noticeably, "…and won't be returning…"

"Get to the point," Elphaba stated, not unkindly.

"I haven't been sleeping well at all. Except for that one night," she said before quickly adding, "Your room is the only one with a lock…"

She knew there was no threat to her, but still…

"You really are a child."


	14. Chapter 14

**Not far to go now.**

* * *

And so their arrangement began.

She could not be sure why Elphaba had agreed to it. Perhaps her persistence had something to do with it. Their joint stubbornness had clashed, and – for once – she had been the one to persevere.

It really did make her feel more at ease, surprisingly so all things considered.

Really. Sharing at bed at her age, like schoolchildren do, was laughable. And while there was surely other ways to go about it, she was in truth more than a little pleased at the outcome.

Things developed perhaps a bit too quickly, and yet still felt completely organic to her. It felt _right_ despite its obvious strangeness. Despite her knowledge of that fact.

Odd how quickly things can change.

On a number of occasions, she awoke to find her back pressed against the sharp body behind her, lean arms wrapped loosely around her waist. It had sent a shock through her chest. Once her heart had stopped hammering, she realised the feeling was not…unpleasant. But why had it happened?

Was it a fluke? An accident? Or was it a purposeful action on Elphaba's part?

Some nights she would stay awake as long as she could, but Elphaba never repeated the action, though on a number of occasions she woke with arms wrapped around her once more.

She could make neither heads nor tails of the situation. Though it was not like she did not like it, it just seemed so out of character to everyday Elphaba. It was natural that she was going to be curious regarding it.

It caused a stirring where she would rather there be none.

It made her want to do things that she had never imagined doing to another person. It made her cheeks heat and a feeling akin to shame bloom in her chest.

She should have. Could have. Avoided it all if she had truly wanted to.

* * *

Elphaba lay with her back to her, as she always did at the beginning of the night. And, in most cases, she remained that way until dawn.

Galinda exhaled nosily. This time her remaining awake was not out of choice. The air was stuffy, leading her to quickly discard her side of the quilt. Her hair stuck to her forehead and neck. The sweltering heat had passed for that day at least, so why was it so warm that night?

Did Elphaba know she was awake?

Was Elphaba awake?

She considered seeing if she was; exchange a few words in the hope it would aid her in falling asleep, there was always something so relaxing about their exchanges at night…

Her eyes shot open, she breathed in with a rush.

She must have dosed off.

And so suddenly too.

It seemed darker than before, though she knew that could not be possible. Even so, she found herself colder. She reached down blindly to grab the quilt she had discarded previously, tugging it over her.

With another frustrated exhale, she closed her eyes, attempting to fall back into sleep as suddenly as she had before.

With her eyes closed she became more aware of her surroundings. Everything became just that little more acute. The warmth of breath against the nape of her neck, the body against her back, the weight on  
her hip.

Galinda squirmed, her legs kicking out. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying her best to ignore _that_ nagging feeling.

The steady stream of air against her neck faltered. Clearly she had woke Elphaba, though the other woman said nothing. Simply remaining still, as if she was still asleep.

Perhaps in frustration at her lack of sleep. At her lack of control. Galinda made an annoyed sound, loud enough that she would be heard.

Elphaba tutted, so Galinda did it again.

"…So like a child."

Something about that caused her to see red. She was no child, she was an adult. With her own mind, though not her own will, not normally. But this was different. Neither would speak of such things, if such things were to occur. It would be between them, something hidden, never to be revealed.

She could ignore it. Could. And yet she couldn't.

She did not know what force was compelling her to do something altogether outrageous, but she reached down to clasp the hand resting just above her hip. But she did not stop there, she moved their combined hands down to her hip and then further still, until they pressed up against where she felt she needed them most.

"Galinda," Elphaba hissed in her ear, the digits twitched and tried to retreat but Galinda was forceful and held them steady.

"Elphie, please…" She whispered back, her voice soft and pleading.

"Just go to sleep." Was the responding warning, "You will regret your behaviour come morning."

"Please." The voice leaving her lips sounded nothing like her, it sounded weak and desperate. Distant from herself. As if someone else was speaking through her.

She pressed their hands closer, her hips shifted forward as a small sound fought its way out of the back of her throat.

One last push before she would forget it all as a failure.

This time when Elphaba's fingers twitched against her they did not stop.

* * *

Greeted by the soft glow of a lamp, she reluctantly rolled to the edge of the bed, preferring the idea of burying herself beneath the covers until late morning, but knowing well enough that was not a possibility.

Things were different now. They could not go back to the way they were, even if they ignored what had occurred as seemed the norm for both of them. Not that she really needed to remind herself of that.

Some things would never be _that_ different though, she still needed to return to her room before sunrise.

The other occupant of the room sat bent over her cluttered desk. Both unusual, and yet not. Galinda shook her head at her conflicting thoughts.

She stood, her legs wobbling for a second.

She caught Elphaba's dark gaze as she shot a look across her shoulder. She returned to her work almost immediately.

Though as Galinda turned away she heard the push of the chair on the carpet as Elphaba stood. Felt her steady gaze upon her until she thought Galinda could no longer see her looking.

In any other setting Galinda's lack of, well, proper dress, would embarrass her to no end, but here she felt completely at ease. Her self-consciousness instead coming from their _actions._

Something compelled her to turn, to step forward. To press her fingers against the hard buttons of Elphaba's dress.

Elphaba's hands gripped hers and pried them away from the front of her dress, the hold was retained almost as if Elphaba was worried they would return to their previous task if she let them go, even if only for a second.

"Get dressed."

"Well, if you're going to be like that," Galinda began jokingly, shifting closer once more. That is, until she noticed Elphaba's look matched the hardness of her words. The joy on her face fell, stepping back stiffly she lowered her gaze to look for her clothing.

Observing her reaction closely, once Galinda looked back up, she saw Elphaba's gaze soften. Her words almost following suit.

"Get back to your room before someone notices you aren't there."

She chose to obey, not that Elphaba's words left any room for argument, and dressed with surprising efficiency and very little fumbling. Feeling Elphaba's flitting gaze against her back as she did so affected her little.

She knew her feeling of peacefulness was unfitting for what had occurred, but that knowledge did nothing to shift that feeling from her. She was content, despite the wrongness, and returned to her room with a barely contained smile.

* * *

At breakfast, things had changed very little, remaining much the same as they had become without Ama Clutch there. Galinda's inappropriate joyfulness disappeared at that thought, before she quickly distracted herself with the droll, yet appreciated conversation.

At least she was no longer wallowing in self-pity.

As this was the first time she had seen Elphaba since she left her room that morning, there had been no mention of what had occurred the night before. There was no need.

Though the tightness of Elphaba's expression had her second guessing herself.

"It has become surprisingly quiet without Shell…"

The mention made her flinch. The last dregs of her good mood evaporating.

It sounded ridiculous, but…she had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place. It had been pushed to the back of her mind, abandoned in some dusty corner along with so much else. Old habits die hard, she supposed.

"…Still. Nanny, I would prefer going somewhere secluded today. I have a lot to reflect on." Nessarose's eyes slid over Galinda for a moment, making her shrink in her seat. A weight of guilt settling on her shoulders. Sudden, and wholly unexpected. Its source, however, was easier to find.

When was the last time they had partaken in a conversation? A proper conversation as friends? Like the ones they had once had?

Even the looks Nessarose had shared with her, the looks of silent support and appreciation – of…friendship – had stopped.

When had they stopped? Too long ago, of that she was certain.

What had caused her to retake the distance that had existed between them when she had first arrived?

Nessarose had said nothing, and quite likely had not noticed anything amiss in her behaviour. In all likelihood she had assumed Galinda was merely faking friendship until Shell arrived…which…which was exactly what she had planned to do! The thought made her stomach turn, made her throat constrict. Why did it take so long to sink in?

By the time her stomach settled, the rising feeling of bile sinking back down, Nanny and Nessarose had left. Elphaba, however, remained. The other woman was watching her closely, her face expressionless, but her eyes showing her carefully hidden concern.

Galinda squirmed in her seat, torn between leaving on her own, or waiting for Elphaba – which had become a habit. Still, she refused to meet Elphaba's gaze. With everything that had happened, with her realisation, she couldn't.

But she could make excuses.

She cleared her throat as she stumbled over her words, "Nessie. She's right." Her gaze wavered, before falling to her almost clean bowl, "I haven't seen him in a while."

It didn't take a breath for Elphaba to answer, "He has probably found someone else to bother for the time being. To be truthful, I do not think that was what Nessa was referring to."

"Someone else…" She couldn't mean? Could _she_? "You know of his behaviour and you didn't think to tell me?"

She was testing the water, so to speak, and proved correct with Elphaba's response.

"It is best to learn for yourself, rather than be spoon-fed everything."

"Elphaba."

Despite Galinda's inquiring gaze, it was not Elphaba who was avoiding locking eyes, instead focusing on the window.

She could make her reply. She could make her talk. Galinda knew all the tricks now.

"He once suggested you do not wish to be Eminent."

"I do not." Blunt as always. "I never wanted my duties."

Galinda was fleetingly taken back to their first meeting, to Elphaba's distain at having to 'look after another one'.

"Then why not leave?" She remembered the picnic; she had asked similar words only for Elphaba to change the subject, as she often did, "Surely if something was to befall Nanny they could find a replacement."

"Nessarose needs me." That was her answer, complete with the note of clear finality.

After a moment, Elphaba's voice, oddly contained and low, rose once more.

"I did leave once." She spoke in an almost unemotional tone, "My Grandfather's men found me. That scuppered my dreams in one fell swoop."

"You ran away?" She may have avoided these exact same words before, but now, with her head bowed and eyes hardened, Galinda knew she would get some kind of answer, "Why would you run away from home?"

"University." Elphaba corrected, a tad bit harshly, "I needed to do something important, it did not work as I anticipated and as such I tried to do something about it. As you can see that did not work out."

Elphaba's brow was low, her entire expression stern, her dark gaze still focused on the window.

"Actions speak louder than words, just not as often. They lose their impact otherwise."

"Why did you not tell me before? When we spoke of University?" _Or when I brought it up at the picnic?_

"There was no need."

"What is that…" Galinda stopped, if Elphaba was going to be vague, then she would remain so, no matter what Galinda did to make her answer her more clearly. She had likely gotten all she could from her that day, she _should _quit while she was ahead, "Why did you leave?"

"The Wizard is an equivocating dictator."

Now that was a shock out of nowhere.

But Elphaba would not lie. If she was certain of something then that something was the truth. Galinda would not dwell on it. Politics did not interest her, nor listening to rumours or whatever else Elphaba saw fit to say. Even if Elphaba was certain of her words.

Many people were convinced of the certainty of their words, no matter how wrong they may be.

A change of subject perhaps? Before things got all…all political again. Before they risked rebuilding that wall of silence between them again.

"I heard Nanny say his health has declined again." She squinted at her bowl, "Your Grandfather I mean."

Elphaba turned to face her at that, her eyes conveying her suspicion at how quickly Galinda had given up on their last topic.

"He probably doesn't have long left."

Galinda struggled to keep her gaze impassive when she heard Elphaba's answer. The coldness of her words, the frigid way she spoke. It remained her of Shell.

Elphaba unfolded her arms, placing her palms on the table, and this time when she spoke her words held a softer tone, like one would adopt when explaining something to someone young, "We have never been close. The only time we interacted properly was after I was dragged back."

Galinda nodded, unable to find her voice after Elphaba's previous words.

"Besides – " the impassiveness was back, Elphaba's hands moving to rest on top of one another. "The sooner he dies, the sooner the marriage will have to occur."

"I am well aware of that." She ensured her tone would booker no argument, but knowing Elphaba she would see that as a challenge.

This time, however, she did not rise to the bait, instead choosing to look back out of the window, instead of meeting Galinda's wide-eyed and somewhat frightened gaze.

She waited for any reaction. There was none.

Sighing heavily, Galinda picked up her forgotten and cold teacup. She swirled the last dregs of tea, finding something calming about the movement of the liquid as she summoned the strength to mention, in a roundabout way, what had occurred last night. Or rather, what happened now?

She had planned to ignore it. But she just could not. It was as if she was being controlled by someone else.

"I fully understand if you wish for…things to be changed."

Despite the obvious opening Galinda left, Elphaba did not take the opportunity to be rid of their arrangement. Perhaps she was happy with it, or she was too dazed from what had occurred to grasp the chance when it was dangled in front of her.

She was human after all, she was allowed to have moments of obliviousness, no matter how rare and out of character they may seem.

They remained in companionable silence until the maid came to clear away the table.


	15. Chapter 15

**As it has been asked; this story was originally going to change from a T rating to an M rating. As you can see I decided against that in the end. The sequel however...**

* * *

True they never spoke of what had occurred between them, but that did not mean it had stopped. They just never spoke of it, excluding, perhaps, small allusions. Galinda did not, for a moment, think of the arrangement as odd. Not in the least.

She knew she probably should have, but she simply did not feel that way.

She did, however, feel somewhat wounded. Despite Galinda's increasing efforts, Elphaba never let her…return the favour, for lack of a proper term. It had stung badly at first, but now it only hurt a little.

Elphaba wasn't like most people, and by now she fully accepted that fact, welcomed it even. That didn't mean she would cease prodding though. She would prod at the barriers around the other woman with a teasing glee, sometimes it would even give slightly, but never for long.

It was a few weeks later that Galinda dropped down on Elphaba's bed much to Elphaba's chagrin, and kicked her feet out as she leaned back on her hands.

"What are you up to?" Elphaba asked over her shoulder from her position at her desk.

Galinda said nothing, instead tilting her head and releasing an odd, little humming sound.

Making a similar sound, Elphaba turned back to her desk, the lamp atop of it casting most of the little light available in the room.

Galinda swivelled on her perch, cocking her head once more. Her hair tumbling over her shoulder, "So…"

With that one word exhaled so softly, Elphaba dropped her pen with a clatter. She turned to face Galinda as best she could.

"What now?" She asked suspiciously, her face in shadows with the light at her back.

"Well…"

"Galinda…" Elphaba growled, in her familiar low warning tone.

"Well…" Galinda repeated, tapping her chin with a finger, "You…you weren't here the other night, not until late."

"If you are asking where I was –

"No," Galinda replied quickly. They had already travelled that path, the results were not pretty. If Elphaba wanted to keep her odd little secrets then she could. Though that would never prevent Galinda from prodding at them. "It didn't feel right to fall asleep without you, and I was bored waiting."

It was hard to tell, but she was sure Elphaba was squinting at her.

"I had to do something to entertain myself."

"Just what are you talking about?" Elphaba got to her feet, moving into a position that allowed the lamplight to reach her face. It was just as severe as Galinda assumed it would be at her words.

It was supposed to be menacing, but it wasn't to Galinda. Who now lent forward. Her arms aching slightly from her having rested her weight on them.

"I must say not all of your books are uninteresting rubbish –

"Well excuse me, Miss Glinda, for not owning anything on architecture or sorcery, which, as I'm sure you know, would be extremely relevant to my interests and –

"Shush you!" Galinda waved a hand as if to clear the air of the sarcasm that had just been released into it. "I was referring to the ones under your bed."

"There's many stored there, unless you have not noticed my bookshelf is rather full." Elphaba gestured behind her.

"Not to mention the rest of the room." Galinda shook her head, before innocently adding, "The ones at the back."

She swore Elphaba's cheeks flushed a slightly darker green, the dim light made it hard to tell. If there had been anything there, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Elphaba had turned her gaze towards her desk, though her focus darted to Galinda every now and then out of the corner of her eye.

Still she said nothing.

So Galinda prodded.

"Well I once caught a boy reading, well as much as one can read a picture, a book full of indecent images. Well I assumed it was full of them. Looking at something like that – in a lecture no less, what was he thinking?"

It had been during a period of shared classes with one of the boys' Universities, such occurrences were very rare. To be truthful she could not recall just why it had taken place.

"Young males don't do much – if any – thinking, nor do girls for that matter. They may as well have head's full of sawdust and glitter."

Elphaba stood with tense shoulders. Still she tried to behave nonchalantly, folding her arms across her chest while still avoiding direct contact.

"Now what was I saying? Oh yes." Galinda clapped her hands together. She winced when she realised just how sharp the noise had been. Brushing it off, she continued, "Why does it not surprise me that you dismiss pictured Filth in favour of written Filth?"

The other woman's hard gaze met hers this time, "It _is _a form of art."

Galinda gave a small laugh at that, "That is a rather weak excuse."

"At least I offered one."

Seemingly coming to an acceptance of her own embarrassment, Elphaba unfolded her arms and sat near Galinda on the bed.

Her confidence melting away slightly, Galinda bowed her head, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

It took her only a few moments to steel herself; she raised her head, focusing on some unseen spot in the shadows covering the other side of the room.

"Though I did note as I scanned through them, the...err...the lack of...umm..."

Elphaba released a small sound of impatience, "What? It's unlike you to babble on...oh wait..."

"I said hush you! What I was trying to say, before you so rudely interrupted me – " She shot the other woman a glare before she could retort, " – from what I saw there was nothing like, well…like us."

"I was unaware there was a demand for 'Filth' about spoiled Gillikinese girls and Green Munchkinlanders."

Always a sarcastic answer for everything.

"No. You know full well what I mean."

Galinda's head lowered, she felt a distinct burning along her face, her ears included. It could not be a pretty sight. It seemed Elphaba's own embarrassment had been transferred to her, only the other woman was much more apt at hiding such things.

"You're jealous of fictional characters."

"No!" Galinda snapped, "I just…I was confused."

Elphaba did not answer immediately, instead seeming to take a moment to think over her answer. An oddness not lost on Galinda.

"When you have limited options you take what you can." Galinda tried not to let the insensitiveness of that sentence stab in to her chest too much, Elphaba did not always think, though she behaved as if she always did, "There is very little of that taboo subject around. It was hard enough sneaking those in, if Father had caught me with other types of books, I'm sure the reaction would be worse then I imagined for those."

"Really?" She was unsure what she was asking, but she did not trust herself to say much more. She was not sure of Elphaba's words, but tried to accept them regardless.

"Well...no. If he did then he would be one of the biggest hypocrites." Elphaba responded with a sigh.

Galinda's nose scrunched up as she struggled to comprehend what Elphaba had just said. _That did not make sense_, "But he has three children."

"Two, Nessarose is Turtle Heart's at least that is what I suspect."

Turtle Heart? That was such an odd name she was sure she would remember it if it had been mentioned previously.

"But he still has two children," she stressed. Still unsure what Elphaba was talking about.

"Not everything is black or white, my Sweet. He loved my Mother and Turtle Heart, and they loved him, and they loved each other." She was still unsure if she truly understood what Elphaba meant, what a confusing set up that sounded, but she nodded any way. "A short while ago you were expecting to produce children despite your obvious lack of enthusiasm."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Galinda had accepted her fate, but that did not mean she would enjoy the event or not be forever dreading it, "You know I would have no enjoyment from it. It is just a job I must perform."

"But you would still go through with it."

"You haven't answered my question." Galinda hopped she was skilfully avoiding that particular comment.

"What question?"

"What I meant was. Well…would you rather be with…erm, a male?"

"It would be easier."

Galinda was thankfully she was still gazing ahead, Elphaba's bluntness could wound. However, when Elphaba did not elaborate, Galinda forced her gaze to harden as she turned to lock eyes.

Galinda maintained that particular forceful eye contact until she saw Elphaba's waver. A rare win for her stubbornness.

"Well I never really thought, well I did I suppose but...never mind..."

The way the words stuttered, almost as if flustered and confused caused a knot of worry to form in Galinda's stomach, "Elphie if you're uncomfortable then –

She stood. She could confront her worries if it meant Elphaba would no longer be a victim of discomfort. It would be easier for her heart too.

"No, don't."

Galinda stopped her movement towards the door, not when she felt Elphaba's grip on her arm, though she was on the verge of doing so, but when she saw a flash of panic within those dark eyes.

"I'm..." She must have realised her nails were biting into Galinda's skin as she released her hold, her fingers skimming downwards to grasp the hand instead, "I didn't mean what it sounded like. I meant."

Elphaba was not one to apologise, no matter the impact of her bluntness. Yes she had not exactly said 'sorry', but those few words were enough to convince Galinda of just how much her simple reaction had affected the other woman. That, and the look in her eyes, so suddenly wide and...scared? The other woman's reaction, it meant so much to her, and, she hoped, showed how strongly she felt for her.

Was it selfish of her to want to be loved just as strongly as she loved another? Maybe. But she had always been quite selfish. In spite of her changes, how radical or not they may be, some things would never. Could never change.

She bent before Elphaba, trying to show her feelings through her eyes when they locked.

There was no need for words. They seemed to be beyond that now.

And this time when her prying figures reached for the hard buttons of Elphaba's dress, they were not halted.

When her hands slid across a new expanse of green skin, they were not halted.

As her hand pressed into the very warmth of the taller woman, she was not halted.

She was never stopped again.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the wait. Life has been pretty hectic at the moment, and there was one part of this chapter that just would not flow.**

* * *

Galinda watched the proceedings from a window overlooking the gardens. She had not wished to intrude on something so personal. She would not have liked a stranger to interfere, whether future family member or not, if their roles were reversed.

She had not known the man, nor did she know the sisters' father for that matter. Not on a personal level, nor really on an indirect level either. She would not know how to console any of them. Perhaps when she was a part of the family she would feel in a better position to do so, so in future events she could – at the very least – attempt to be supportive.

She did not know of Nessarose's feelings on the matter, but knew full well how Elphaba and Shell felt about the man. Or at least the way they had felt before he passed. Opinions could change so rapidly and unexpectedly when life took sharp turns.

Even with that knowledge, she still could not intrude. Even if she knew the feeling of loss first-hand, and how sharing a burden could often lighten the load on oneself considerably.

Her chest tightened at that thought. She forced herself to breathe; the air she tried to pull in came too fast, causing her to struggle with light-headedness for a moment.

Ama Clutch was not gone permanently.

Not yet.

Even so, deep in her heart, Galinda felt she would never have the opportunity to see her again. And that hurt, like a dagger through her chest. It made her breath fall back into short and shallow intakes just by thinking of it. The inevitable. However vague her actual thoughts.

She would try to help the siblings, in her own indirect way. First they needed some time to themselves. She could manage that, couldn't she?

_If only Ama was here. She would know what the best thing to do is._

Her Ama…

…she had never responded to that letter. Too distraught at the time, and even now with the emotions buried as they were. She was unsure what had even happened to the letter.

Was that why her parents had yet to write?

How long had it been now?

Her nails dug into the wooden window sill.

What if…something had happened? Something like this? She would be clueless, through her own faults. It was always through _her_ own faults.

Galinda loosened her grip; she turned from the window with a determined set to her shoulders. She would force herself to write something now; she could not ignore such things forever. By the time night fell and the ceremony – if that was an appropriate word – was over, she would finish her letter and have sent it on its way.

She was an adult now. Even sooner to be wed. She needed to take steps to coping better 'on her own' as her Ama had told her.

This _had_ to be the first step.

* * *

She kept her distance for most of the following day, after spending the first night in her own room for a long while. A night where sleep failed to find her peaceful. It seemed the best decision, leaving the family to have some time together with no outside interference. And so she sat in the library. Alone. An open book in her lap as she gazed out at the grounds through the large window.

Elphaba needed time, she could tell just from looking at her. She may have claimed not to care much for her Grandfather, but the weary look in her eyes was as telling as any words could ever be. Perhaps more so.

She had sent that letter, as she had told herself she would. Now came the horrible period of worry as she waited for a response. Who knew how long that would take? Before she was certain the gaps in-between their communications was growing. If that continued to be the case, then…

She tried to put her concerns to the back of her mind; she knew it was wrong of her to do so. She was fully aware of how damaging that could be. But if it was the only way to keep her grip on things strong, then she would have to do that for now and deal with the repercussions and the worries themselves at a later date. When things were better.

Now she needed her attention focused on the more pressing matter. Their grandfather had passed, that meant the marriage would be occurring soon, now there were no more … 'distractions' for the family.

She should have prepared herself for the moment.

How many times had she told herself that now?

She couldn't even hazard a guess.

The anxiety clawed at her chest. Galinda closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, the pressure in her chest faded momentarily.

Galinda turned away from the window, focusing once more on her abandoned book.

* * *

That look in Elphaba's eyes was still there when they met – entirely by accident – in the hall.

They both faltered in their steps, resulting in them standing, staring awkwardly for a moment.

Just as suddenly, Elphaba nodded her head in the general direction of the dining room and they resumed their walk to the evening meal.

Galinda struggled to think of what to say. Did she comfort her? Say nothing on the matter?

"Well…" Galinda began, her eyes darting to Elphaba's still impassive face, "I guess you're the Eminent now."

It was not a question, but a statement of a fact they all knew. One that bared no acknowledgement, nor any repeating.

"I suppose."

Galinda's shoulders sagged slightly under some unknown weight. Elphaba's attitude seemed to shift in that moment, something changing in her eyes.

"You don't need to be worried." Galinda's brow scrunched up in confusion, though she did not understand why she was confused, "You don't need to change the way you are. Not because of what has happened."

Galinda's pace slowed, her footfalls softening, "And I thought you could not stand who I am."

"Now you know that is not true," Elphaba answered with a smirk, as she slowed to match Galinda's pace, "most of the time."

Galinda narrowed her eyes and gave the other woman a playful nudge to her side, before jerking away.

"Ow… You're so bony you hurt my elbow!" Galinda exclaimed, with a mock wounded expression.

Elphaba's smile remained. It warmed Galinda to see her react positively to her poor attempt at humour.

* * *

To dinner, during it and after, Galinda found herself unable to leave Elphaba's side. Perhaps due to the dawning realisation that their time together would soon be cut short, what with her being married soon. Or perhaps it was her way of offering Elphaba some comfort. Her way of helping support her through the sudden change, the impact of which was still obvious in her gaze – even if she had insisted that she was fine. That it had not affected her.

It did not occur to her that perhaps she should be doing the same for Nessarose too. Though, of course, her relationship with each of the sisters was far less equal now than it once was.

Night had fallen swiftly, the days were drawing in so quickly now, the darkness shrouding the halls as they travelled them in order to retire for the night.

They finally came to a halt before Elphaba's door.

Elphaba's form was tense. Perhaps due to anxiety of what she assumed Galinda was expecting. There was always the chance that she would underestimate Galinda's sympathy. Well, less a chance more of an expectation. If only to tease Galinda about what others believed to be the 'true her'.

Well, she could put her at ease.

"I will stay in my room tonight," Galinda said with a smile, laying her hand gently on Elphaba's forearm, "Again. I can handle one more night."

The material was rough beneath her fingers. Elphaba drew in a breath, an unexpected show of hesitation. Usually such actions took place internally, rather than externally when it came to the taller woman, "That would be for the best."

Galinda shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, before thinking better of it and returning to her heels.

Elphaba, surprisingly, stepped into the space Galinda had left. Her warm hands brushed over Galinda's cheeks, before resting there.

In the shadows of the hall, Elphaba pressed her lips to Galinda's.

It was not a prelude to something more; it was simply a physical display of feelings. Galinda found it odd, she should not have, but she did. Even so she welcomed the warmth it brought. And more than that, the joy such a simple act invoked within her. Something she had felt since it all began, maybe even prior to that. After all their little spats from what felt so long ago, (they still occurred, but felt so different now), had roused something within her, still did if she was truthful. Yet she was still unsure what that feeling was.

"Sweet dreams," she said softly, with barely room for a breath between them.

Words did not come to Galinda, instead she caught Elphaba's hands as they left her face. Squeezing them as they dropped to the space between them.

"You don't need to worry…" Last night had been a rough night's sleep, but nothing she could not handle, "I will be fine."

"I know you will." Elphaba's voice was steely with her resolve, but there was something in her eyes, something Galinda could not hope to read.

Sure she could hear someone in the distance, Galinda took quick steps back. Her smile wide and strong, "Goodnight Miss Elphaba."

"Goodnight Miss Galinda."

Moving away, Galinda slowed her pace, turning to see Elphaba one last time before she retired for the night. The smile caused by their shared kisses and words remained on her face, Elphaba had a similar expression. The blonde raised her hand in a silent farewell, her eyes locking on brown just before she rounded the bend in the corridor.

Elphaba's small smile seemed to twitch in the dim light; she turned her head away just before Galinda lost sight of her.

* * *

She had awoken sluggishly, her eyes unable to cope with the small amount of light that crept through the heavy curtains.

She croaked painfully, all she wanted to do was fall back to sleep and be rid of the pain that had built up behind her eyes and in her skull.

It had been an awful night's sleep.

Plagued by nightmares of such an intensity she had not felt since her time at University. She could no longer make sense of the images, but for a short period after waking they had been as clear as day.

Maybe the cause was not having Elphaba near her. Sure she had not had nightmares as strong for a long time, but that did not mean she had no restless nights. Since she had been sharing a bed with Elphaba she had had none. The night before, when they had returned, if only weakly was proof of that. The sleeping arrangement had been good for her, perhaps for Elphaba too, since the start of their...affair? Would it be an affair? In light of that her reasoning for the restlessness coming back made little sense.

* * *

They sat around the table in their usual places. The seat to her left still empty and cold, but what was odder still, the seat on her other side was just as bare.

It set an uneasy mood for the rest of the day.

The morning meal was set before them, Galinda prodded at the food, much as she had done in the first few days of her stay there. Her eyes lowered and lip curled down.

Galinda had tried distracting herself with the conversation as per usual, unfortunately it soon became trying. Perhaps it was due to the lack of snide comments and cynicism in their banter, or the air of edginess around the table. Though none of them said anything about the obvious missing element. The source of their agitation.

_The others must feel it_, she decided, the discomfort of empty space next to her was enough to put her into an irritable mood. Or as Elphaba would say, 'an even more irritable then normal mood. Not that there was much of a difference.' Well something like that, she lacked her way with words, be they spoken or written.

Nanny remained oddly reserved, and even Nessarose seemed subdued.

In spite of that they attempted to continue as normal.

It was only once their plates were clear aside from crumbs and the tea had long ago gone cold, that they became fully aware that something was not right. That something was wrong.

So very wrong.

* * *

The grounds were being searched now. Everyone occupied with tracing Elphaba's whereabouts and seeking out all corners of the house and its grounds, for the stoic woman.

Nanny was trying to comfort a distressed Nessarose. Galinda had taken no time to see if the distress leaned more towards depression or anger, instead she had sped off to begin her own search.

It couldn't be true. Could it?

Maybe...maybe the maid had been mistaken, maybe Elphaba had overslept. Things and people were always in the most obvious places, though those places were always the last location anyone thought to check.

Yes that was it, she had overslept! Yes it was not in her character, but everyone was capable of having a day that did not follow the norm. A lapse in behaviour. She may be stern but that does not make her inhuman.

Maybe today was just one of those days.

She increased her pace, her shoes leaving indentations in the thin carpets that would take a while to fade.

She pushed away the fact no such days had occurred in her many months at Colwen Grounds. That Elphaba lived by her schedules.

She tried to ignore that the maid had come from Elphaba's room, had checked all the areas she frequented before coming to them. That she had checked the library Elphaba frequented when she was free. That Galinda had been there too and found the bottom drawer was unlocked, and so very empty.

Breathing heavily, her heart beating inside her chest like a hammer on metal, she came to a halt in front of the familiar door. It swung open with the first twist of the handle.

The room was immaculate, too tidy. The desk was clear, the books that littered its surface either shelved or gone.

"No."

Finally forcing her feet to move, Galinda left the doorway. Her heart hammering for an entirely different reason.

"No, no, no!"

Galinda's eyes burned from the building tears behind them.

She would not leave, she could not. She promised.

_No,_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind, _she had not promised had she? _

It was right, Elphaba had skirted around the subject and, in her roundabout way, answered the question with neither and affirmative or negative. Galinda had heard what she wanted to hear, or perhaps her mind had been fogged with false hope and, now she saw it for what it must have been, false happiness surrounding them.

No! That was not true, what she had felt within herself was true, what she had felt in Elphaba was true.

She was not wrong.

It _was_ real.

But why all this, had she not deserved, no, _earned_, a goodbye if nothing else?

Elphaba was the heir to the family; her Grandfather had passed only a few days before. Was barely cold in the ground. She had a duty now.

Perhaps that was it.

Elphaba had left once, her Grandfather ensured she returned. She had gone against the rules she was supposed to follow, rules ingrained from youth. She distinctively remembered Elphaba telling her about her childhood. She shared little and Galinda absorbed all the details, even if she had been told everything she still would have taken all the details to heart.

Galinda's wide eyes darted around the room for the nth time; she bit her lip, her leg twitched, she chewed her knuckle, she paced.

Obedient. That was it, Elphaba had been obedient, she had done everything that was asked of her. Such traits embedded in youth usually passed into adulthood. Though from her time spent in Colwen Grounds, and even more so the time she spent with Elphaba herself, she could understand why Elphaba would go against her teachings.

She was not a Tic-toc machine incapable of going against the orders of its master.

She did not want what was required of her; this was her way of showing it, just without words.

_Actions speak louder than words. Though the same can also be true._ Had she not said that before?

Of course Elphaba could always come back, couldn't she?

Perhaps this was her way of coping with grief.

She would surely return once Nessarose took her place and was firm in the position, unable or unwilling to concede it to her older sister.

Against her will Galinda's eyes clouded with tears once again, her pacing ceased. Dropping down on the methodical made bed (she had taken time to put everything in its place?) Galinda hunched over covering her face with her hands.

Elphaba would come back, once she had sorted herself out.

She would be back. She would not leave her like this. Not with everything she had told her.

Yet she felt stung.

Stung to her core.

**END**

* * *

**And that's a wrap until the sequel. **

**As some of you may already know, I like to ensure my stories are either mostly, if not 100% complete before I begin publishing chapters. That way I can make sure I update regularly. As such I cannot give an estimated date of when the sequel will be published, or even if it is the next thing I will publish.**

**It may take time, but it will happen.**


End file.
